NextSteps
by FanFanaticKTC
Summary: The storm has passed and love ones lost. Chloe and Max try to fix what they have destroyed. They will face challenges, not just from the world, but from those close to them as they try to figure out what to do and where to go. Their relationship will grow, but will it last? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure:**

 **This is a total Pricefield story, as well as my first FanFic. The game left the ending a little to open for my taste with the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" option. I know there are a lot of Pricefield stories, but I wanted to try one of my own :) As stated this is Pricefield, so if you have an issue with that, please move on. This is rated T, with mostly cutesy stuff and the struggles I think the girls would face, with getting a bit deeper into the romantic detail. Some of you may have noticed I cut the NSFW parts out. I am sorry if you wanted those to stay, but I felt like my writing style was not suited for this form of story. Again, I apologize but this will be a rated T story from here on out**

Chapter 1: Choice and Consequence

"It's time Max, you have to decide, you're the only one who can." Chloe can feel her tears starting to swell under her eyes. She has to be strong, strong for her Mom, strong for Rachel's memory, and strong for Max. _If giving up her life means everyone will be safe, then that's the best answer...right?_ Chloe didn't know, she didn't know anything at this point. The past week with Max has opened a whole new universe of emotions for her. Emotions she didn't know she could feel again, and new emotions she was still trying to understand.

Max glanced at the photo in her hand, the blue butterfly photo from that afternoon in the bathroom. The day she saved Chloe's life and started this whole hellish week. As terrible as it had been though, Max was stuck in place. Logically, sacrificing one person to save dozens if not hundreds seems to make the most sense. Tears started to pour down Max's face as she battled with the demon within. Chloe, her Chloe, the girl she had cried over leaving for months when Max's family moved to Seattle, the girl who had brought such light and confidence back into her life during this past week. The girl she was feeling emotions she had never felt about someone else. She wanted to know her more, learn everything there was about her and go on adventures like they did when they were kids. Chloe Price. The punk, broken, and loyal girl Max spent so long trying to save.

She couldn't do it. Not then, and not now.

Max dropped the photo, letting it fall to the rain soaked ground and distorting the image with mud and water.

Chloe watched it fall in disbelief. _What was Max doing? She knew she had to go back._ Chloe felt soft hands cup her cheeks and turn her face. Her eye's met with the bright blue eyes of the smaller brunette. A shiver went down Chloe's back when she realized why Max was choosing her. Her face inched closer to Chloe's, lips slightly parted. Should she back out? _I mean it is Max, her best friend! And a girl! That's wrong isn't it?_ But it didn't feel wrong.

Max was inches from Chloe's face, they could feel each other's warm breath in the cold rain. They could smell their scent on their clothes. A mix of flower body wash from Max and cigarettes from Chloe. Chloe didn't care anymore. Max was all that mattered. Similar thoughts ran through Max's mind as their lips met. It was like nothing Max had felt before. This was her first kiss and fireworks were blowing up in her brain. Chloe didn't pull away, but instead snaked her hands around Max to the small of her back, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. One of Max's hands found Chloe's arm to steady herself, while the other laced through the punk girl's electric blue hair. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, Max could had stayed in that moment forever.

A huge gust up wind pushed them both, almost toppling Max and bringing Chloe along with her. Their lips and body separated to catch themselves before they fell onto the damp earth. Max caught Chloe's eye and saw she was just as out of breath as Max.

 _That's good right?_ Max thought to herself. Lightning flashed and the thunder shook the ground around them, breaking Max out of her thoughts. Chloe wasn't looking at Max anymore. She was looking behind her. Max turned to face the tornado that she had caused, she gasped in horror as it touched base with the beach, pulling up the whales that had washed ashore and adding to the destructive force.

Chloe grabbed Max's hand to pull her away. "Max come on, we need to go into the lighthouse. You don't need to see this." But Max stayed where she was. Rooted. She did need to see this. Her power, her tornado, her fault. She needed to accept the consequences.

"Max?" Chloe was watching the small girl. Tears were pouring down Max's face, and right then she seemed even smaller than usual. Chloe wrapped one of her arms around Max's shoulder and pulled her close. They stood watching Arcadia Bay being ripped apart, praying that everyone would be safe. The wind howled as Max laid her head on Chloe's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's thin frame, sharing their warmth. It was going to be a long night.

...

The storm raged until dawn. Just as the sun was rising, the wind started to die down and the clouds started to part. The moon was still visible in the sky, but no longer was there a mirror image next to the original.

Chloe and Max pushed open the lighthouse door where they had slept last night. Nearing the cliff-side they got a better view of the destruction the storm had wrought. The shore was torn apart, whales, cars, and pieces of houses and buildings strewed across the sandy beach. There was too much debris to know if the diner was okay, but they had to believe it was. They didn't linger long, they needed to go see if anyone needed help.

Thankfully, the truck survived the storm. It may have been covered in branches, and Max was sure she saw a few fresh dents, but it fired up right away when Chloe hopped in the driver's seat and turned the key. _Starting of with a bit of luck,_ Max thought, _Hopefully it continues._

The road into the town was littered with trees and wood, but nothing that obstructed their route much. They drove through the wreckage, surveying for anyone that could need help as they headed to the Two Whales Diner. They parked outside as close as they could to the diner due to the debris that littered the once (semi)-populated town. The first thing Max noticed when they got out was the air. Everything was silent, no wind, not trees, nothing but the sound of their feet crunching over branches as they ran to the front of the diner. A semi-truck had been tossed on top of the diner and crushed the front entrance, so they had to run around back. The side door was clear of any obstruction and still opened when Chloe turned the handle. The girls rushed inside. The air was cold and musty, but nothing seemed broken or damaged. More good luck.

"MOM!" Chloe shouted, her voice was filled with panic. "MOM ARE YOU IN HERE!? MOM!" Chloe's voice reverberated off the small kitchen walls. After a second of silence they heard a voice.

"CHLOE!" It came from inside the walk in freezer. It was Joyce's voice! The freezer door flew open and Joyce came flying past Max and embraced Chloe in a tight hug. Tears streamed down both women's eyes as they cried with joy that they were both unharmed! Max smiled weakly, then peared into the freezer. Inside was a man that Max didn't know and Frank, they were both sitting on the floor, Frank with his head in his hands. Pompidou wasn't with him.

"Where is Warren?" Max said quietly to herself. In the other timeline Warren was here, helping Joyce gather what supplies they could find. _Could things be different now that she had gone back?_ Max pondered.

"Max? Max, honey are you okay?" Joyce's voice snapped Max out of her thought process and turned to face the middle aged woman. She looked worn, probably from not sleeping during the storm and staying in a freezing cold makeshift bunker. _But she was alive!_ Max thought to herself.

"Yeah Joyce, I was just thinking about a friend who I think might have been here. Have you seen Warren anywhere by chance?" Max asked.

What happiness on Joyce's face disappeared. "Oh Max, I am so sorry," Fresh tears started to flow from Joyce's eyes, "The storm was getting worse, so I urged everyone to get inside the walk-in freezer. Pompidou was so scared and was hiding under a table. Frank didn't notice he wasn't following him and Warren went to go and grab him from under the table, when...when...i'm sorry" Joyce broke into heavy sobs as Chloe wrapped her arms around her mother.

 **Warren...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Future

 _Warren...no.._ Max thought, _How?_ She burst through the door into the lobby and slammed to a halt. The left of the diner was mainly intact, broken window and wood was littered everywhere, but the booths still stood. What brought Max to a stop was the right side. The entire roof was collapsed from the giant semi that was tossed on top of the diner. The back end of the truck had demolished the front doors and everything that was below it. _Warren is underneath that thing?! Warren!_ Max cried in her head, tears erupted down her cheeks. She never had feelings beyond friends for him, but he was a close friend, and always sweet to her.

Max slid down the counter to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed. _Her fault. Her Fault! It was all her FAULT!_ Her breathing started to get short and difficult to take in air. Arms wrapped themselves around Max and pulled her tight. The familiar spell of tobacco and leather flooded Max's nose. Chloe..Max though. She turned her head into Chloe's leather jacket and cried. She cried until her ducts were empty and all she could do is shake.

Chloe didn't say anything, just let Max cry it out. She knew Max had to get it out, and now was better than waiting for it to build.

"Max, this isn't your fault." Chloe said sternly. "If you need to blame someone blame me."

"No Chloe! Don't you see! I couldn't save him. I couldn't save anyone!" Max cried harder, squeezing the leather of Chloe's jacket.

Chloe lifted Max's face and wiped the wet tears from beneath her face. She kissed each freckled cheek twice, then gave Max a kiss on the lips. Max could feel the storm in her head subside as she felt Chloe's lips on hers.

"You hella saved me Max. You saved me." Chloe said after she withdrew from their kiss. "This isn't your fault."

"But it's not yours either Chloe. You didn't give me my rewind power, you didn't change time again and again." Max could feel the tears start to swell up again. She wiped them with the back of her hand furiously.

"Exactly! You didn't choose to have this happen to you. No one should have to make the choices you did. If this was a judgement by God then it was hella cruel. You're Maxine Caulfield, Super-Max! Maxipad!" Chloe grinned slightly as she said the nickname she gave Max.

Max's nose wrinkled at the last nickname, but she knew Chloe was just trying to cheer her up. She managed a weak smile, "Thanks Chloe."

A voice boomed from outside from what sounded like an intercom. "Attention residents of Arcadia Bay. If you are fit to walk, please make your way to the east edge of town where an emergency rescue and relief center has been constructed. If you need medical attention or know of an individual that does, please notify us immediately."

"That was hella fast," Chloe said, "Though I suppose a storm that big and large would attract attention."

Joyce walking into the diner lobby dabbing her eyes. "Girls, it's time to go, you heard the P.A. System."

Chloe drove everyone from the Two-Whales Diner through the wrecked town. There was a rescuer driving a medical truck with the P.A. System repeating the same thing again and again for people to hear. It only took about 7 minutes to find the Rescue Center, though it was mostly a few medium tents and one large one with a red cross on it, the medical bay. Max started to look around the instant they stepped out of the truck.

Medical vans were strewed all over the place with EMT's checking on people. Max saw some she knew including Kate and Brooke being treated for cuts at one van. _Oh thank god Kate! She is ok! Oh Brooke..she is going to be devastated by Warren.._ Max fought back the fresh wave of tears she felt. To the right in the forest Max saw what she was hoping to not see, lumps under white sheets. Some had large red stains, ruining the pure white cotton.

Chloe intertwined her hand with Max's before Max could start her guilt trip on herself.

"Girls, why don't you go check to see if you can find any of your friends, I am sure you want to know if they are ok. I am going to go see if they need any volunteers." Joyce said from behind them. Max noticed Joyce glance at the two girls hands, frown slightly, then shake her head quickly as if to clear her thoughts. "Stay together okay? I will find you soon."

This left Max and Chloe alone to wander a bit. Max checked in with Kate and Brooke and broke the news to them about Warren. Brooke took it as hard as Max thought.

Chloe and Max found a few others they knew. Alyssa, Victoria and Courtney, Dana, a handful of students that Max didn't know personally, and another handful of adults and families from around the area. Most seemed okay, but they all had the same vacant, sad stare.

Chloe squeezed Max's hand tight and Max flashed her a small smile in response. With Chloe here with her, Max knew they would figure things out. The question was though,

What are their next steps?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: The first two chapters were mainly just build up. Sorry if they were a bit boring!**

Chapter 3: Recovery

One week. That's how long it's been since the tornado hit Arcadia Bay and took out half the town. One week since over 30 people died in the storm. One week. Warren and Taylor were the only two people that Max knew who died. Taylor got stuck in her car and the tornado dropped a whale on top of her. Thankfully, they were able to retrieve what they could of Warren and Taylor's bodies a day ago thanks to a hoard of volunteers from Seattle and California, it wasn't a pretty sight. Anyone that lived in what was Arcadia Bay has also been working non-stop to try and get the area cleaned up. Max's parents have started fundraisers to help families and individuals start over. They want Max to visit soon and even said Chloe could come up.

Chloe and Max hadn't really been able to spend much time together though since the past week has been nothing but work. Luckily with the new wave of volunteers they finally have time to relax and see each other. Max, Joyce, and Chloe have been sharing a tent so not much has evolved with themselves as a couple, other than they did make it an official girlfriend status. No one knew they were together and they weren't sure if they wanted to tell anyone just yet with how stressful everything was.

Max snapped a picture of a hummingbird that was drinking out of a wild lily by the medical tent while waiting for Chloe. The lighthouse was going to be their hang out point for the day since the debris was minimal and almost no one goes up there.

Five minutes go by and Max finally hears the old truck's motor in the distance. It rounds one of the road bends and Max runs over to it grinning. Her oh-so-hot-punk-girlfriend was sitting in the driver's seat grinning back.

"What's happening Caulfield, I'm looking for someone with a sweet ass and yours looks like it was just dipped in maple syrup," Chloe said lowering her glasses and looking Max up and down.

Max rolled her eyes and tossed her bag at Chloe's face. "Oh my dog Chloe that was the worst one yet." Max secretly liked that Chloe always said corny things like that. Chloe tossed Max's bag down in the truck floor and Max leaned over to give Chloe a quick kiss.

Chloe saw an opportunity though and wrapped her hand around Max's neck and made the kiss last. Max let out a quiet moan and blushed a deep red when Chloe pulled away.

"Damn Super-Max, you could out heat a furnace with a face that red." Chloe saying this only made Max blush more, though she did notice a little red on Chloe's cheeks as well.

"Hey I haven't ever done this before you butt." Max said, causing Chloe to chuckle.

"I know, I know, having a girlfriend is quite a bit different than a boyfriend." Chloe said pulling the truck back onto the main road and driving towards the lighthouse.

"No, like I have never had a relationship," Max said a little hesitantly. She didn't want to make it seem like she was a total dweeb, and Max was sure Chloe had a multitude of boyfriends, and maybe girlfriends, over the years, but she also didn't seem to be able to lie to Chloe.

Chloe's ears perked up at this. "Are you serious? No boys in Seattle ever tried to feel up little Maxine?"

Max punched Chloe in the arm for using her full name. "Nice to see I am starting to wear off on ya babe," Chloe said with a smirk, "Don't feel down though, I haven't had a huge amount of boy toys, and you are hella my first actual girlfriend."

 _What?_ Max thought to herself. With how confidant and sure Chloe was when Max had asked if they should label themselves a couple, Max assumed Chloe had had a girlfriend or two before. _What about Rachel Amber?_

"Rachel and me were never a couple Max," Chloe said this without looking away from the road. Max had said the last thought outloud without meaning to. Chloe's knuckles grew a little white from gripping the steering wheel tighter. "We experimented a bit once, but she obviously was with Frank. Well, obvious to everyone but me." Rachel was still a sore subject for Chloe.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring her up. I just worry sometimes that I won't be able to compare to her." Max fiddled with her camera, not really wanting to look up. Chloe didn't respond, which made Max feel even more self-conscious.

The truck pulled up into the lighthouse and after backing it up so the bed faced the cliffside, Chloe hopped out of the truck right away. _Shit,_ Max thought, _She is super pissed at me now._

Chloe ripped open Max's door, making Max jump in her seat. Chloe grabbed Max by the back of the head and kissed her full out, like, not just a peck. Tongue and all. Max's mind went blank since all she could focus on was Chloe's tongue and warm breath. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck pulling her farther into the cab of the truck. After what always seems like forever, yet never long enough, Chloe pulled her head back, ending the steamy make-out session.

"Max Caulfield, you are nothing like Rachel Amber. And that is exactly why I like you. You are dorky and clumsy and stutter when you're nervous. You could definitely do with some more self confidence," Chloe smirked, "But I have a few ways of helping you with that." Chloe kissed Max one the nose one, twice, three times. "Don't compare yourself to Rachel, you don't need to babe. You are hella cool as it is and you saved my life more times than I can count. I'm your partner in time remember?"

Chloe blushed a little at the end of the last comment. "Ah, enough mushy crap. Let's rock!"

Max was still a little stunned by Chloe's speech, and by the make-out sesh, but after Chloe started to blare the music from the truck Max came back to her senses. _I am the biggest idiot._ Max thought, _I have Chloe all to myself finally and I am talking about Rachel Amber._ But Chloe did say they experimented. _I wonder which Chloe prefers, boys or girls…_ Max slapped her cheeks to stop the thoughts from pouring into her mind.

Chloe was already in the back of the truck dancing around. The sun was starting to set in the distance. Max jumped up into the back of the truck as well and pulled out her camera. "Where is my photo hog?" Max said with a grin.

"Did you just call me a hog Caulfield. How dare you." Chloe said, she wrapped one of her arms around Max and kissed her cheek. Chloe was surprisingly mushy when it came to actions, just not so much verbal.

"Please Chloe, if you're a hog than I am an elephant."

"Shut up hippie you're hella sexy and you know it."

Max snapped a photo of the two, then turned her face and took a photo of her kissing Chloe. It felt so nice just hanging out with the two of them.

"Good news by the way buttercup, Mom and David have official called it on." Chloe said. She grabbed a blanket from a duffle bag and laid it down on the bed of the truck.

"That's good news?" Max asked.

"Well kinda yeah, means you and I finally get a tent to ourselves starting tonight," Chloe pulled out a cooler and a pillow from the same duffle bag. "Plus with him rescuing you and taking down Jefferson, I figure I can give him a second chance. It does help he kinda groveled at my feet a bit apologizing for how he has been."

Max was starting to see a mini picnic area being set up for her and Chloe. "Chloe Price are you trying to seduce me right now?"

"Psh, please, if I wanted to seduce you," Chloe tossed the pillow down and stepped over to Max. She put one hand on the small of Max's back, and the other along Max's chin. She leaned Max back a little and hovered her face an inch from Max's. Shivers ran all along Max's spine and her heart skipped a beat.

Max closed her eyes waiting for the kiss, but it never came. She opened her eyes to Chloe grinning ear to ear. Chloe slid her hands away and fell down on the blanket holding her stomach and laughing.

"Chloe! Thank is not funny!" Max puffed. "No more kisses for you just for that!." Max sat away with her back to Chloe and started to pay attention to her camera.

"Oh come on Max you face was so funny!" Chloe sat up. She reached to pull Max towards her but Max didn't budge. "Maaaaaaaxxxxxx come heerrreee." Chloe whined. Max started to see if she could focus on a rusty part of the truck bed.

Chloe frowned. "Chloey-Bear needs super kisses from Super-Max!" She grabbed hold of Max from behind and started to pepper her head and the side of her face with kisses. "Pay-Attention-To-Your-Hella-Awesome-And-Sexy-Girlfriend." Chloe punctuated every word with a kiss in a different spot. Max tried to resist, but she broke down and started to laugh and squirm.

"Stop Chloe that tickles haha!" Max spun her top half to the side and planted a firm kiss on Chloe's lips. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and squeezed her into the kiss tighter. The sun was almost touching the water by the time they unwrapped from each other. _I could do that all day,_ Max thought with a small smile. Her face felt hot.

"Before we get too into things, I brought spoils first mate!" Chloe opened the cooler and brought out two sandwiches and two bottles with a gold liquid in it.

"Chloe you know I hate beer." Max said wrinkling her nose.

"Relax Maxipad, it's not beer, it's cider!" Max had never tried cider before. She had barely tried any alcohol beside a glass of wine with her parents every now and again, and even that only happened for a few month since she turned 18 last year.

"I don't know Chloe.."

"Come one Max! It's been a shitty-as-hell week. Time to kick back and relax yo. I'm not taking no for an answer." Chloe opened both the bottles and handed one to Max. "To us my darling. For surviving all of this crap and for surviving the future crap to come." She clinked her's and Max's bottles together and took a large swig from the bottle. Chloe shook her head afterwards. "God that is fricken sweet. It's like pure sugar hippie just try it." Max was hesitant. _What the hell,_ she thought, and took a huge swig of the gold liquid. Chloe was not kidding. It was sweet and tart and sour all at the same time. Max loved it! She took another two gulps and was left with half a bottle left.

"Whoa slow down there ya alcoholic," Chloe said raising her eyebrows. "I don't want to be the only to remember tonight."

Max laughed, "Do you think you are getting some tonight Price?"

Chloe grinned, "Maybe not a home run, but I am expecting a little bit of tomfoolery."

Max slapped Chloe on the arm and then took out her sandwich. "Oh deary you must think I am some low class whore!" Max said with an exaggerated accent, lifting the back of her hand to her forehead. "I am mistress of the Queen I'll have you know!" Max took a huge bite and smiled at Chloe, cheeks bulging.

Chloe looked at Max funny, "You really know when to kill a mood don't ya Caulfield." Max choked on her sandwich from laughing and took another drink of the sweet cider.

"Please you know I love you Chloe," Max said kissing Chloe on the lips.

"What?"

 _Oh shit,_ Max thought, _oh shit oh shit oh shit did I REALLY just use the love word! We just started dating._ But at the same time Max did really feel that way. Being with Chloe was just so natural. So instead of backing out she turned to Chloe with a serious face and stated, "I love you Chloe."

Chloe sat there stunned for a second. _She loved her! Max Fucking Caulfield loved her!_ Chloe thought. She realized she was being silent for too long and Max was looking a little worried. Chloe darted forward and kissed Max. Hard. Passionately. With gusto. You get the idea.

"I love you too Max," Chloe said with a huge grin after ending the kiss. "I've crushed on you since we were little, but I guess I thought I was suppose to like boys, but after I tried the girl thing I kinda never went back."

Max smiled, "Well just make sure you don't want to try them again as long as you're my partner in time." She gave Chloe a quick kiss before refocusing on her sandwich. She had said the words 'I love you' and Chloe had said them back! She was so embarrassed but so excited at the same time.

"You're going to rewind and do that again and again aren't you?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Um no, I can't rewind anymore Chloe," Max forgot she hadn't told Chloe about this yet. This was their first time truly alone for the past week. "The day I woke up after the storm, the part of me that could always feel that power to rewind, just vanished. I tried it out after we made it to the camp, but nothing happened."

"Shit," Chloe said, "I guess I better be watching my ass from now on. Unless you would rather watch it for me." Chloe smirked.

"Don't even joke about that Chloe," Max said sternly, then smiled, "Though I do love looking at your ass in those jeans."

"You should see it out of them," Chloe said suggestively.

"Watch it Price," Max said laughing. She ran her finger from Chloe's lip to her belly button. "I might just take you up on that offer soon."

Chloe grinned. "You're a tease you know that Max," She swooped in before Max could take another bite and planted a kiss on her lips. "I love it."

The girls finished off their sandwiches and drinks as the sun started to set. Max was already feeling the alcohol. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and started to nibble on her ear.

"Wait Chloe," Max said stopping her. Chloe was about to pout when Max turned around, blushing. "We should go back to _our_ tent." Max emphasized the our part which made her blush more, enough for Chloe to see it in the dim light. Chloe grinned and kissed Max on the lips.

"Right away mistress."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Progress

Max was on top of Chloe, straddling her hips with her own. Both her hands were holding her face, making sure she couldn't get away if she wanted to. And Chloe did not want to. Joyce had all her stuff out of the tent before they got back to the camp. Not only did this free up space, it gave them the privacy they had been wanting. Max sat up and, feeling bold, took her shirt off revealing her light pink laced bra.

"I don't think I am ready to go all the way Chloe," Max said nervously, "But I-I want to know more of you. I want to share more with you."

Chloe smiled and leaned up, kissing Max full force. "God you are the fucking cutest thing in the world you know that Max." Max let a moan escape through the kiss as Chloe ran her hands down her back. They hovered slightly on Max's bra strap. Max kissed Chloe with even more enthusiasm, which Chloe took the hint and undid Max's bra. Chloe's hands slid from Max's back to her breasts. They were on the smaller side, but Chloe actually preferred it, and Max's were the perfect handful. This earned her another moan from Max. _God she is fucking hot,_ Chloe though, _I'm hella fucking turned on._

"You have too many clothes on Chlo," Max said biting her lip. Chloe smirked and threw off her shirt, then undid her plain black bra. Max instantly cupped Chloe's breasts and started to massage them. _Fuck she is good._ Chloe thought.

Max squeezed Chloe's breasts a bit more, and was rewarded with a deep moan from Chloe. Max smiled through the kisses.

"You are hella perfect Maxicake." Chloe said.

…

Max woke up the next morning warm and happy. Chloe was still out hard, so Max closed her eyes and rested on her blue-punk-girlfriend's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart.

Her enjoyment however, was interrupted by footsteps outside.

"Max! Chloe! Time to wake up if you gals want some food!." It was Joyce!

 _SHIT!_ Max thought. _This is not good. Both of us are almost naked._ Max shook Chloe trying to wake her up, which only resulted in her lazily swiping the air and pulling the sleeping bag closer over her shoulder. Max scrambled out of the sleeping bag and spun around to find her t-shirt from last night and tossed it on.

"Are you guys away in there? I'm coming in." Joyce said and started to unzip the tent. Max barely slid her shorts on in time and grabbed her camera to make it look like she was doing something before Joyce popped her head in.

"Sorry Joyce," Max said trying to steady her breathing, "I was lost in thought. I'll wake Chloe up and meet you at the food tent."

Joyce looked at her daughter dead asleep and shook her head. "That girl always was a late sleeper. I'll grab David and meet you there." With that Joyce slid her head from the tent and closed the opening. Max set her camera down and let out a huge sigh of relief. She looked at her sleeping girlfriend and smiled. _What I do for you._ Max thought. Max loved Chloe's sleeping face and thought it looked perfect for a photo. She got up and bent slightly over Chloe to take a photo when a flashback hit her hard.

 _ **Jefferson: Wait, let me try this angle. MAX don't move! Augh you fucked up my shot!**_

It was like a train of emotion hit Max full force, dropping her down beside Chloe sobbing and holding her head between her hands. Chloe jerked awake and frantically looked at Max.

"Hey! What's wrong Max? Max?" Chloe only made out the words 'Jefferson' and 'Dark Room'. _Shit, she is having flashbacks! That fucking asshole,_ Chloe thought to herself, _If I ever see him._.. She pulled Max in close and stroked her hair until she calmed down. "It's okay Super-Max, I got you. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Fuck Chloe, I just can't get the images out of my head." Max said between small sobs.

"You know between now and last afternoon, I think you have said fuck more times then you can count." Chloe said trying to smile.

Max laughed slightly, "Last night was an exception." She snuggled closer to Chloe's chest. This was her safe place. "Joyce almost walked in on us this morning by the way."

"Fuck really?" Chloe said, "I mean, we will have to tell them sooner or later."

Max giggled, "Maybe half naked isn't the best way though."

Chloe shrugged, "Can't really say "Hey! We're gay! More clearly than that."

Max pushed herself from Chloe slightly to give her a kiss. "I am sorry I'm broken."

Chloe placed her hands on Max's face, squishing it and making her look kinda like a fish.

"Hey, you are not the broken one, I already have that spot filled. You're the hella perfect one. With the hella perfect ass. And the hella perfect lips." She ended the last one with a kiss on Max's lips.

Max smiled and leaned into Chloe again. "We need to get up and meet your mom at the food tent.

"Ok, let me get dressed." Chloe reluctantly released Max and got up to find her clothes. Max wiped the tears from her face then glanced at Chloe's almost naked body and let her stare linger. Chloe looked over her shoulder, "Enjoying the view?" She asked.

"More than you know," Max said.

Max ran a comb through her hair trying to work out the knots while Chloe threw on a tank top, pants, and her ever trusty beanie. Max threw on her bra and a pair of jeans before grabbing her bag and camera before they set off for the food tent.

Most the volunteers were already out working to clear debris so the people in the tent were mainly locals including Kate. Kate however, was eating with a boy in a group of a few students and one or two volunteers. He didn't look like anyone from around here so he must be from Seattle or California. She was smiling a lot more than Max had seen in awhile and leaning closer to him. _Good for her,_ Max thought. She looked around the tent for Brooke, but she was nowhere to be found. She did spy Victoria in the back corner with Courtney, aimlessly picking at her food. Courtney looked concerned and touched Victoria on her shoulder but let her be otherwise.

 _That must be so tough on those two,_ Max thought. _Though with the way Victoria treated Taylor I am surprised she is taking it this hard._

"Max come on let's grab some chow, I see Mom and David in the back." Chloe said urging Max forward. They walked through the small assembly line and piled their plates with eggs, toast, and sausages. Chloe drowned hers in the maple syrup from yesterday's pancakes. They walked through the few tables and sat down across from Joyce and David.

"Girls. Hope you slept well." David said. It still seemed a bit awkward with him being back. _I'm sure he is trying to be as good as possible since Joyce is taking him back,_ Max thought.

"Yes well knowing Chloe, she slept without any trouble. Hopefully she didn't flail around to much when you were sleeping Max." Joyce said between bites.

"Yeah Mom I'm a tornado in the sheets." Chloe said sarcastically through a mouthful of gooey eggs.

"Chloe that is not funny," Joyce said irritably, before staring at Max "Max honey, what is on your neck?"

Max lifted her hand to her neck and didn't feel anything weird and nothing wiped away.

Chloe cursed under her breath, "I think it's just dirt from sleeping in the tent." Chloe knew it was it was, she had left a hickey. How did they not notice it? Max's hair covered it normally, but she had swept it behind her ear unknowing.

"Yeah," Max laughed nervously, realizing what it was, "One night without you and it's already messy." She put her hand back up, covering the spot. Joyce's brow furrowed. _She isn't buying it SHIT!_ Chloe thought.

"Listen Mom-"

"Chloe Price and Maxine Caulfield you tell me right now that that is not what I think it is," Joyce stated with an anger that surprised Chloe and Max.

"Mom it isn't anything ser-"

"I know Max isn't hanging around with some boys, so that only leaves the two of you." Joyce dropped her fork and raised her hand to her mouth. "Do not tell me you two are having...having sex!?"

"Fucking Christ Mom NO!" Chloe pushed her chair back and tossed her plastic silverware on the table. "Look, Mom, Max and I are dating and we-"

"Chloe this is not funny! You are both girls! And friends! How could you let this happen!? I will not allow this!" Joyce was fuming. Max didn't even think Joyce would react like this. _I know she comes from an old fashion family, but wow._ Max thought.

Chloe's anger was rising along with her mom's. "You won't allow us! Are you fucking kidding me? After all the crap I have been through and the people I have hung out with, MAX is the one you don't approve of?!" Chloe's fists were shaking.

"Chloe do not raise your voice at me. You are both girls. This is wrong! David say something!"

David dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "I don't share your view Joyce, I am sorry."

Joyce, Max and Chloe all had their mouths hanging open. Max did not expect that answer from David.

"They can date and be with whoever they want Joyce. How can you tell someone who has feelings for someone else they can't date them. That would be like someone telling me I couldn't date you when we started." David said this so matter of fact, that Joyce just sat there speechless. "They are both adults. After the shit I have seen, this doesn't seem like a bad thing."

"Come on Max, we don't need this and I've lost my appetite." Chloe stood up quickly and started to walk away with Max clumsy getting out of her chair. Chloe turned and glared at her mom, then looked at David and said the words Max had never heard her say to him: "Thank you David," before walking away. Max glanced at Joyce and she averted her eyes. _Ouch,_ Max thought and nodded to David before running after Chloe.

The entire food tent watched as they walked. _I guess cats outta the bag now_ Max thought. Before Chloe walked through the tent opening she took Max by the side and planted a good long kiss on her.

"Yeah that's right!" Chloe said holding Max's hand, "I love Max Fucking Caulfield! If you have a fucking problem with me or her I'll introduce you to my foot and then you can go fuck yourself." Joyce buried her head into her hands and started to cry. David just sat there. Everyone else either awkwardly looked away or just stared, gaping at the two of them.

Chloe turned around and stomped out of the tent. "I can't fucking believe her!" Chloe threw her hands into the air after a minute, "Max can you fucking believe her! I expected this from David not Mom! FUCK!"

Max was having to jog to keep up with Chloe. "She is from a different time Chlo, just give her-"

"You are not defending her right now Max! She just fucking outed us and told us we are wrong for being together!"

"Chloe I know, I'm just saying-"

"What Max! Are you trying to say she is right?" Chloe was fuming! _Max should be pissed with her! Not trying to make up an excuse!_

"No Chloe! I-I just-"

"Do you think us being together is wrong Max!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe no" tears were starting form in Max's eyes, "I am just saying-"

"I don't want to hear it Max," Chloe shouted before turning and storming off, "Fuck!"

Max just stood there with tears coming down her face. Yesterday she felt like she had everything and now it seemed like it was falling apart. Chloe stormed to her trucked, fired it up, and peeled out of the gravel onto the road.

"Chloe!" Max shouted through tears, but she was already gone.

 **Ok woah this chapter actually came out a bit different than I thought. If you have any comments or criticism feel free to write a review! I am having a blast writing and I know I am updating a lot fairly quickly so enjoy it while it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Regret

Chloe was sitting on the bench up at the lighthouse, a cigarette hung from her lips. It was her third one already. _Fuck me_ , Chloe thought. She was kicking herself in the ass at the moment. She had time to calm down after blowing up at Max and didn't know how to approach her. _God damn it Chloe_. She knows she gets upset, and granted it was completely valid from her mom's reaction, Chloe still felt like shit for taking it out on Max.

The sun was high in the sky now, basking Chloe with a warm glow. _How do I apologize to her._ Chloe thought. _I can't lose her._

…

Max was sitting on a log aimlessly picking at a rotting stump. A flood of emotions were swirling around her head. Anger over Chloe's reaction to Max, disappointment from Joyce's response. Embarrassment for being outed in front of everyone instead of on her terms. Sadness from being left here by herself while her girlfriend took off to dog knows where. Chloe didn't have the best tendencies with her anger. She was worried she might do something stupid.

"Hey Max, you okay?"

Max looked up and was struck dumbfounded by the last person she thought to see. Victoria.

"Um-hey Victoria. Uh-yeah I'm..I'm fine. Kinda." Max said stumbling with her words. _This is weird._

Victoria shuffled on her feet and wrapped her arm around her side. _This is not like Victoria at all,_ Max thought. Max was expecting maybe a taunt, but Victoria looked almost, vulnerable.

Victoria looked off to the side and let out a deep breath. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

 _This just keeps getting stranger,_ Max thought. "Yeah, uh-here i'll scoot over." Max slid on the log to make room for Victoria, who sat with her back slightly to Max.

"Listen, about what happened in the food tent.." Victoria started, then paused. "Damn it this is fucking hard." Victoria glanced at Max before darting her eyes away. "I get how you feel Max."

Max laughed, "Yeah? Did your girlfriend get super pissed and take off right after declaring her love for you in front of a dozen people?"

Victoria was silent for a second and hugged herself tighter, "No…"

Max sighed, "Listen I know you are having issues with Taylor's death Victoria, but I don't know if you can do much right now." Max said resuming to pick at the log again.

"That's not-" Victoria started and then stopped again. _This is so unlike Victoria. What is her deal?_ Max thought. "Listen Max, I am sorry for how I treated you before. I was just jealous. Before I learned of all the shit that Jefferson did, I wanted nothing but his attention so I could win the trip," Max stiffened at Jefferson's name, "But he always seemed to like your work more. Shit Max, half the time I liked your work more."

Max just sat in silence, she had no idea what to say to anything Victoria was laying out, nor did she understand why she was confiding in her.

"I don't want to be that person anymore. So closed off and worried what people would think about me. After seeing you two today I want to be more like you Max." Victoria seemed to struggle saying that last bit.

"What, you want to be gay? Have your best friend's mom who you have known for years tell you she doesn't approve of you anymore?" Max said with a sarcastic laugh. She was started to get irritated. _Why was Victoria bringing this up?_

"It's hard to want to be something you already are.." Victoria said quietly. Max almost didn't catch it.

"What?..Victoria..are you….gay?" Max asked. She was dumbfounded. "But you and Nathan-"

"Nathan and I were just friends!" Victoria seemed to spit Nathan's name, "Until I learned what he had been doing to all those girls. I was so disgusted and horrified."

"I'm sorry Victoria, I just never really would peg you as someone who..um.." Max couldn't think of what to say. This was not how she was expecting their conversation to go. "Did Taylor or does Courtney know?"

Victoria squeezed her arms tighter, letting a small sob escape through her lips. _Oh fuck,_ Max thought, _Taylor.._

"You and Taylor were a..thing weren't you?" Victoria wiped the tears from her eyes, attempting to compose herself before responding.

"She was my anchor Max," Victoria said, "Through the pressure and the stress and all the crap. I treated her like shit half the time too. I guess I was afraid of people finding out about me. I never even said I loved her."

Max couldn't believe what she was hearing, yet all of it kinda made sense now. Why Victoria was taking it so hard. Why she is talking to Max now. They were in the same boat...kind of. Their difference was Max still had Chloe, wherever she was.

"Victoria, I don't know what to say...I can't even imagine what you must be going through.." Max started.

"You know it's my fault she got trapped Max?" Victoria had tears streaming down her face. "She was wanting to tell people about us, she was tired of always hiding it and watching me flirt with guys to cover for myself. She took off the day of the storm in tears and then she-" Victoria didn't finish her sentence.

"It's not your fault Victoria," Max said laying her hand on Victoria's shoulder, "You had absolutely no way of knowing the storm would hit." _But I did,_ Max thought, _One more thing to add to my already guilt loaded shoulders._

Victoria glanced at Max and gave her a small smile. "Courtney knew, she kinda figured it out one night after she caught Taylor and I in the act. She was super understanding though. Totally supported us. She has been helping me through all of this." Victoria smiled to herself a little bit. "Listen Max, no matter what anyone says, if you truly care for Chloe you need to back her 100%. Don't make the same mistake I did."

It was like a switch clicked in Max's head. Any doubt or worry about her and Chloe vanished. _It's weird that Victoria is the one to help me realize this._ Max thought. _Who would have thought Victoria bats for the same team as me._

"Thanks Victoria," Max said, "This actually really helped me. I need to go now though, I have something I need to do." Max hesitated, then gave Victoria a quick hug, shocking herself and Victoria in the process. "I hope everything you try in life succeeds. And have faith in yourself Victoria, you're a strong person." Max smiled at Victoria and the dashed off into the camp.

…

Chloe snuffed out her 4th cigarette halfway through. She needed to stop. Stop smoking and stop having this stupid pity party for herself. So what if her mom didn't approve of her and Max!? Chloe loved that hella sweet girl. And she was going to remind her of it.

Chloe bolted back to the truck and fire the old vehicle into action. _I'm coming Max_.

…

The camp was small so Max found Joyce in no time. She was sitting on a foldable chair outside of David's tent by herself. She had a photo in her hand and a tear in her eye. Max took a deep breath. _Now or never_. Max summoned all the courage she could muster and walked up to Joyce.

"Hey Joyce, we need to talk," Max said.

"Not now Max, I-" Joyce started to say but Max cut her off promptly.

"I wasn't asking Joyce," Joyce looked up at Max's serious face in disbelief. "Do you hate me Joyce?"

Joyce gaped at Max for a second, "No Max I don't hate-"

"Then why is it when I want to date your daughter it is such an issue?" Max set her hands on her hips, feeling her confidence growing a bit. "I love Chloe and we have something great together. We have been through so much and we both care for you. So to have you tell us we are not good together when we ARE, it hurts."

"Look Max, you're young, you don't understand what you two are doing. It's wrong!" Joyce said dropping the photo from her hands. Max caught a glimpse of it and recognized it as a photo of William, Chloe, and Joyce from back in the day.

"Maybe it's you who doesn't understand Joyce. A lot of things have changed since you and William fell in love. You think that what Chloe and I are doing is wrong. Fine. That is the opinion you can have about us, but it is not going to stop us. It will not stop me from loving your daughter or from wanting to be by her to kiss her-"

"Max stop I don't want to hear this," Joyce said putting her head between her hands.

"You need to Joyce, because it isn't going to change. Not now, not ever. You can either accept it is happening and have a relationship with us, with your daughter, or you can not. Either way Chloe and I are staying together." Max emphasized that part trying to make sure her voice didn't waver. "That is all."

Max turned her heel and walked away before Joyce could have a chance to respond. Max rounded the corner near the medical bay and let out a huge breath of air. She didn't realize she had been holding her it in. _Holy shit. Holy shit did I really just do that?_ Max ran her hands through her hair. After taking a second to calm her breathing, Max walked turned to walk to her tent when she ran smack dab right into Chloe.

"Chloe!" Max cried startled. Chloe stood there smiling one of the largest grins she had seen on the punk girls face. The sight of her girlfriend smiling made Max's stomach do a flip.

"Max that was by far the hottest thing you have ever done! You are such a badass!" Chloe said and wrapped her arms around Max.

"W-what? Oh-you heard all that?" Max said stammering. _Fuck I hate how I do that!_

"Haha that was hella awesome! You totally just laid it all in front of her face and didn't take no for an answer! I fucking love you Max!" Chloe squeezed her girlfriend even tighter.

"Chloe where did you go!? Where have you been? I was so worried," Max wiggled herself out of Chloe's arms. She may have just stood up for them, but she was still mad at Chloe for ditching her and running off.

"Shit Max, I'm sorry," Chloe said dropping her smile, "I just have a fight or flight reaction when I get heated. I'm an idiot and I shouldn't have left you Max. Please, forgive me," Chloe ending her apology holding her arms out and giving Max a half grin.

Max rolled her eye and started to laugh. She jumped into Chloe's arm and Chloe twirled them in a circle. "Fine, but never do that again!"

"Look at the bright side Super-Max, since our little performance at the food tent we can be as mushy as we want in public." Chloe said and then planted a huge kiss on Max. Max grinned through the kiss and wrapped her fingers around Chloe's beanie.

"Hey Max! Give that back!" Chloe shrieked as Max yanked the beanie from Chloe's head revealing her brown hair growing into the blue. Max stuck her tongue out at Chloe as she hopped out of her arms and shoved the beanie on top of her own head.

"Let's go rock out and hit a mosh pit shaka brah!" Max said in her best Chloe impression.

"Oh god what have I created," Chloe said grinning. She darted forward and snatched the beanie from Max and shoved it back on her head.

"Listen Chlo, I have been thinking," Max said turning to a more serious note, "Maybe we should get out of Arcadia Bay for a bit. The volunteer company has the restoration going well and with school being canceled for the rest of the year, why don't we head up to Seattle for a bit to visit my parents?"

Chloe stopped adjusting her beanie, "Are you serious? That sounds amazeballs! Let's ditch this place and go take over Seattle!"

"Oh my dog," Max laughed, "I hope Seattle can handle you."

"Handle us Max!" Chloe said smiling at her, "It's me and you against the world now! Nothing can stop us." Chloe planted a quick kiss on her girlfriend before throwing her arm around Max's shoulder.

"I love you ya dork," Max said leaning into Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey, what's not to love," Chloe said, "And back at ya Caulfield."

With a plan set, Chloe and Max walked back snuggled close, to prepare for the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Seattle

 _Don't wake up,_ Max prayed. She was holding her breath, trying not to move or make a sound. She couldn't even imagine the terror she would go through if she was discovered. _Almost_ She angled her polaroid camera just right and snapped the photo. Chloe moved slightly, only to snuggling more into Max's shoulder and reached her arm to rest her hand on Max's thigh, but otherwise stayed sound asleep. Max suppressed a giggle and fanned the photo with her free hand. She had to have all her film hand checked before they got on the plane, but she was glad she did.

Max and Chloe sat in coach seats heading for Seattle. It was halfway through the flight and Chloe was knocked out cold. Her head rested on Max's shoulder and a little line of drool was starting to form on the corner of her mouth.

Max stared at the cute photo of drooling Chloe and smiled. Joyce hadn't seen them off so Chloe was pretty pissed when they were packing, but she calmed down when Max reminded her that they would be sleeping together in her old room.

"Do your parents know about us yet?" Chloe had asked tossing some clothes into her duffel bag.

"I was going to wait till we got there and do it in person," Max had said. Truth be told she was still nervous with how Chloe's mom reacted.

"Well look on the bright side Maxipad," Chloe had said giving Max a kiss on the cheek and waving a yellow envelope in the air, "Thanks to your rewind power we were able to get the client list from Frank _and_ keep the 5g's we..found, so if things go south, we can shack up in a hella nice place." Chloe grinned.

Back on the plane Max still was not sure if taking the money from the principal was the right thing to do, but after Wells had been fired for taking bribes and for his alcohol abuse, she decided to push the guilt away and focus on the good. Chloe and her were heading to Seattle! Granted Max only had a few friends there, she loved the city area and the vintage feeling that accompanied it, not to mention being able to see her parents! Chloe and her were better than ever as well and Max couldn't wait to share the part of her life that Chloe had missed out on with her.

All of a sudden Max felt a twang of pain on the front of her forehead. _Aughh!_ Max cupped her forehead and massaged her temple. _What the hell?_ Max thought. The pain subsided slightly, but Max felt strange, like a slight pressure had formed in the back of her head. _That was...weird, almost like..._ Max held her right hand out like she had done so many times and focused. She slightly turned her hand to the right and half expected to travel back into time again, but nothing changed. _Weird, must just be a headache from the lack of coffee again._

The flight didn't take long, only about twenty-five minutes to fly to Seattle. Max's parents met them outside the gate and Max's mom, Vanessa wrapped her daughter into a tight hug.

"Ugh. Mom. Can't. Breathe." Max said gasping for air. Vanessa unwrapped Max and kissed her on the forehead.

"I have missed you so much honey and I am so glad you are safe!" Vanessa turned her attention to the freshly-dyed blue haired punk girl behind Max. "Chloe? Is that you?"

Chloe smiled nervously, "Hey Mrs. Caulfield, it's been a while."

Vanessa beamed at Chloe and wrapped her into a tight hug as well. Max's dad, Ryan, put his hand on Max's shoulder and squeezed her close.

"Oh Chloe don't call me that! Vanessa is just fine. I just didn't recognize you! I guess a lot has changed in five years!" She ruffled Chloe's beanieless blue head, "I like the color, looks good."

Chloe laughed a bit and shoved her freshly ruffled hair into her beanie she procured from her back pocket. "I tried to get Max to go purple for the meet and greet with you guys, but she didn't seem too keen to it."

Vanessa laughed, then looked confused, "Is she kidding," she asked towards Max.

"I wish Mom, she wouldn't stop hounding me about it. I still said no, obviously." Max said smiling at her Mom.

"Hahaha oh no Chloe please be careful with Max, with enough pressure she just might do it." Vanessa's laugh was clear and crispy, so Chloe could tell it was genuine and she relaxed a little.

Ryan came over and patted Chloe on the top of the head as well, "You've gotten taller. I remember being able to walk with you and Max wrapped around my legs."

Chloe shoved Ryan's hand away playfully, "That's because you're a huge lumberjack Ryan and we were still in middle school."

Ryan chuckled and grabbed Chloe's duffel bag and Max's suitcase. "Come on girls, let's head to the car and grab some grub."

Soon they were 20 minutes from the Caulfield house, eating pizza at a restaurant.

"Chloe, what do you think Seattle so far?" Ryan asked

Chloe was busy stuffing her face full of cheesy pizza to answer right away. This made Max giggle and she set her hand on Chloe's arm out of habit.

"Slow down there you dork." Max picked up her pizza and was about to take a bite when Chloe shot over and snagged a large bite out of Max's pizza. "Hey! Chlo!" Max pouted, looking at her now smaller pizza slice.

Max's parents laughed at the two girls, "It's good to see you two are still as good of friends as ever." Vanessa said, then rested her hand on her chin, "Maybe even more than before." Ryan just chuckled at his wife's comment and kept wolfing down pizza.

"I don't who eats worse," Max laughed, "Chloe or Dad."

Chloe gulped down what food was in her mouth, "Hey I haven't had pizza this great in years! Not to mention I am starving." Chloe took a sip of coke and turned to Vanessa, "The city is hella cool! The buildings here are nothing like back home."

"Max said the same thing when we first moved here," Ryan said smiling, "Plus it was a great place for photography. Max took some amazing photos while she attended the college here. When she heard that Jefferson photographer was teaching at Blackwel howeverl, she wanted to go back no matter what."

"Yeah," Chloe smirked, "Not for me or anyone."

Max rolled her eyes, "Of course I came back to hang out with you Chloe. And after all the crap with Jefferson, you are the only reason I am going back."

Ryan and Vanessa perked up at Max's words. "What happened with the teacher?" Ryan asked, about to take another cheesy bite of pizza. Chloe choked a bit on the bite she was chewing.

"You guys don't know what that psychopathy did?" She said regaining her breath. Max flinched. She totally forgot to tell her parents about Jefferson because of all the events happening.

"I doubt news has spread this far since the storm is the main focus on the news," Max said. She could see the fear on her parent's face from the word 'psychopath'. "Mom, Dad, Jefferson was drugging girls, taking them to a dark room and photographing them. Then he would inject them with a drug to kill them." No sugar coating it. Max wanted to spit out the details and not remember too much of Jefferson. Max felt Chloe's hand rest on her thigh. Thankfully the tables were fairly high.

Ryan set his pizza down, fists clenching and Vanessa dropped her fork and covered her mouth.

"He never hurt you did he honey?" Vanessa asked reaching out to touch Max's arm.

"No mom," Max lied. What was she suppose to say? He did but it was an alternate timeline because she gained rewind powers and she is the reason the tornado hit? No. Lying worked best for this. "He got to one of Chloe's friends, Rachel Amber, though." Chloe's hand gripped Max's knee tighter at the mention of Rachel's name. Max put her hand under the table and squeezed the Chloe's hand.

"I am sorry about your friend Chloe," Ryan said, "Max why didn't you tell us this before? This is not something you keep from your parents."

Max cowered slightly at her father's tone. "I-I'm sorry Dad, there has been a lot happening with the town recovery and the first week was so busy find survivors that I guess I forgot to tell you."

"He is hella in jail now though," Chloe said trying to recover the situation, "My step-pri-er I mean my Mom's husband caught him based off an anonymous tip."

"That is a relief to hear," Vanessa said. "But now what Max? The whole reason you went to Blackwell was for that photography program. Will you come back here?"

Max hadn't even thought about that. _What will I do? I can't leave Chloe._ Max glanced at Chloe and saw she was trying to keep her face blank, but the worry was leaking through her mask.

"I don't know Mom. I don't really want to think about it right now with everything that is happening. I just want to go home and sleep."

Ryan sighed, "Okay hun, we will have to talk more about this later though. Specially with how much it costs to have you down there. Come on Vanessa, let's go pay the bill."

After Max's parents left Chloe dropped the mask, "Dude! You can't come back up here and leave me again. Not now, not ever." Chloe said. The worry was evident in her voice.

"Relax Chloe, I'll talk with them. I'm not going to le-AUGH!" The pain in Max's forehead was intense! Max put her hands over her head and tried to hold the tears back. _What the hell is this?_

"Hey Max what's going on?" Chloe said now more worried than ever. She gripped her girlfriend's shoulder, aching to pull her into a hug, but not being able to.

The pain subsided as fast as it came. Max was shaking a little from the fear. "I don't know Chlo, but I think there might be something wrong with me. This happened on the plane too, but way worse this time." Max steadied her breathing. "I thought it was just a headache the first time, but I don't know anymore."

Chloe could see Max was terrified. She gripped Max's hand, "Hey don't worry about it right now Super-Max, let's just get you home and you can get some rest." _Fuck,_ Chloe thought, _just when everything was going great this happens. Poor Max._

The car ride home was a quick and silent one. Max dozed off with Chloe in the back seat and they didn't wake up until Ryan physically moved them.

"Chloe, we set up an air mattress in Max's room for you to sleep on," Vanessa said hanging up her coat, "It has fresh sheets and some pillows. If you need anything more let us know. We are heading to bed so we will see you in the morning." Vanessa gave Max a quick hug and kiss and Max's parents went into their bedroom on the first floor. Max's room was upstairs to the right.

After setting their stuff on the floor, Chloe jumped on Max's light green bed spread and tossed her beanie on top of her bag. "Looks like your parent's set up the air mattress for nothing," Chloe said grinning. She sat up and pulled Max by the belt loop of her jeans and planted a kiss on her lips. Max sank deep into the kiss, _it's been to long since I felt these_ , Max thought and Chloe's lips pressed Max's open. Their tongues intertwined to and fro, neither wanting to break the contact.

Chloe finally pulled away and looked around Max's room. "Not as frilly as I was expecting Maxipad." Max slugged Chloe's arm for the nickname and laughed.

"Hey I am not to much of a girly girl." Max's room was covered in art and photos she either took or bought. She had a small white dresser next to her closet that was for holding most her possession, and a desk with a bookshelf above it. An older computer monitor was on top, obviously not used in a long time. A single lamp stood next to Max's bed and she had was a small shelf with knick knacks she found under her bedroom window. "I just love art."

Chloe grinned, "Well it takes a piece of artwork to admire another piece of artwork." She squeezed Max's butt and pulled her closer, resting her face on Max's chest. Max kissed the top of Chloe's head and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. _This is perfect_ , Max thought.

"What do you want to do Maxine," Chloe said grinning

"Never Maxine Chlo," Max said wrinkling her nose at her full name. "And tomorrow I will show you some of my favorite hang out spots and we can go from there."

Chloe grinned wider, "Sounds dandy, but I was talking about right now, on this bed, with us."

Max threw her head back and laughed. She lowered her eyes to Chloe's and kissed her forehead, "You are such a horndog."

Chloe threw her hands in the air and started to fall back in protest when Max caught her by the neck, falling with her. Max was inches from Chloe's face, "Did I ever say that was a bad thing?"

Max kissed Chloe hard, "I love you Chlo."

"I love you too Max."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Development

Max's breathing was ragged. She gripped the bed sheets and pulled them closer. It was hot. Max let out a small 'nnngggg'. Chloe's hand ran up Max's stomach, Max's parents were at work so Chloe and Max were taking full advantage of the time alone. Max squeezed her thighs around Chloe's head slightly and grabbed a tuft of her blue hair.

"Jesus Chlo that was amazing!" Max said, catching her breath, "I don't know how you did half that." Max said to Chloe, pulling her up to lay next to her. Max traced Chloe's jawline, admiring her smiling face. _She is so beautiful. And all mine,_ Max though smirking.

"Haha, well I figured after all the shit that my Mom said and your headaches I could provide some natural..aspirin." Chloe smiled larger and kissed Max's nose. Max giggled and began to trace Chloe's ab line down to her belly button. She was about to slip her hand into Chloe's underwear when Chloe intertwined her fingers with Max's.

Max glanced up at Chloe confused, "Do you not want me to touch you?"

Chloe smiled, "I wanted this morning to be about you babe," Chloe kissed Max on the lips, "Plus I kinda already finished when I was down there," Chloe blushed slightly, "You really fucking get me going."

Max laughed which cause Chloe to smile wider. "You are the perfect person for me Chlo. I love you." Max kissed Chloe's cheek and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, taking in the smell on Chloe's skin. Max loved how Chloe smelt, like tobacco and mint body wash.

"I never thought I would ever hear those words from someone I was with to be honest," Chloe said slightly frowning. She reached her free arm around Max's shoulder and rubbed her back. "But I am glad to hear you say it."

Max looked up at Chloe's face and kissed her softly. "You are amazeballs Chloe," Chloe smirked at Max using her phrase, "The reason no one has said that to you was because you were too good for them...and they weren't me."

Chloe chuckled and squeezed Max into her embrace. "You are the cutest person I know Max," Chloe thought for a second, "And hella hot." Max grabbed her camera and tugged the sheet around her and Chloe's chest. _Don't want these photos to be too revealing_. She snapped a quick photo of them together and fanned the photo.

"Mmmmmm, so what does the smurf want to do today?" Max asked, admiring the way the sunlight cast rays behind them.

"The fuck? Smurf? All that artistic creativity and that's the best you got?" Chloe said ruffling Max's already messy hair. "I'm going to have to fix that." Max slapped Chloe's stomach in protest. "As for what to do, why don't we go get some chow then hit the mall."

"We should go someplace nice tonight," Max said twirling one of Chloe's bangs. "You know, like just us."

Chloe laughed, "Yeah I haven't really taken you on a proper date out on the town, well, since our town is kinda not there at the moment." Chloe traced Max's lower lip, savoring the softness. "Let's do it. If we are going to go somewhere nice though, we will need some better clothes than what we have." Chloe kissed Max's forehead, "Luckily we still have hella cash left over even after the tickets."

"Are you doing okay with Joyce still not talking to you?" Max asked, remembering when they had left.

Chloe stiffed slightly, "Fuck that whole thing. I honestly don't give a shit what she thinks." Chloe felt Max squeeze her side tighter, comforting her. "Speaking of parents, when do you think we should break the news to yours?"

Max sat up and kissed Chloe on the lips, the cheeks, and then the top of her head. "Tonight? Before we go out to eat?"

Chloe seemed surprised, "You want to do it that soon?"

Max shrugged, "No point in putting it off, not to mention if things go south we can at least have a nice dinner and maybe check into a hotel." She punctuated the last word by tapping Chloe on her nose, resulting in one of Chloe's famous smirks Max loved so much.

"Hell yeah."

Max and Chloe got dressed for the day and scarfed down a quick breakfast of potatoes and eggs. After talking it over, they chose The Melting Pot for a dinner since they could spend a decent amount of time there alone. After calling to make reservations for 8pm, Chloe hopped in the driver's seat of the spare car that Max's parents had left for them to explore Seattle.

"Man, this thing is a hella lot nicer than my piece of junk," Chloe said rubbing the leather steering wheel of the Ford Focus before turning the ignition and starting the car. "Doesn't feel like it's going to rattle apart either."

Max leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek, intertwining her hand with Chloe's on the way back, "I still love the truck, specially when there is a certain blue-haired-punk behind the wheel."

Chloe grinned, and not wanting to release Max's hand, used her free hand to put the car in drive and head towards the i-5 interstate. Max's family's house was only 15 minutes from the heart of Seattle on a busy day and there was no traffic so they made it there in 10. After a quick walk to the local Starbucks for a caffeine fix, they hit the mall.

"Jesus," Chloe said shaking her head, "Why the fuck do you people need a coffee place on every corner?" She licked the whipped cream off the top of her frappuccino. Max just giggled and took a sip of her flat white. It was a Saturday afternoon and the mall wasn't too packed, probably because of the nice weather. Chloe and Max toured the mall once to show Chloe all that Seattle had to offer with their mall, and then went to work finding something to wear.

Max found a cute sleeveless dress that sparkled on the top half and attached around her neck, while the bottom half was a dark blue skirt that ended just above her knees. After finding a pair of dark blue high heels and a matching purse and belt, she was happy with her outfit.

"Chlo, what do you think of this?" Max asked doing a twirl outside Chloe's dressing room so she could take a look. Chloe popped her head out of her door and grinned. She let loose a loud whistle, "Damn babe, i'm gonna need a bat to beat all the guy clawing at your feet." Max scoffed but smiled nonetheless.

"Let me see what you chose," Max said reaching for the door. Chloe pulled her head back in and snapped the door shut.

"Nope, not till tonight Maxaroni," Chloe said from behind the locked door.

Max puffed up her cheeks, then deflated them with a sigh. "Fine you dork. Have it your way."

Per Chloe's urging, Max waited outside the store while Chloe bought her outfit. Max was sitting on a bench, aiming her camera and a light fixture when her phone went off. It was Kate!

 _ **Kate: Hey Max you got a sec to talk?**_

 _ **Max: Hey Kate! How have you been? I tried to find you before we left to Seattle but you weren't in the camp.**_

 _ **Kate: Oh, yes, I was um...out on a improv date with a guy from California..His name is Ben.**_

 _ **Max: Wow Kate that's awesome! I am so happy for you! We will have to meet up for a tea date when we get back to talk about it!**_

 _ **Kate: Yeah...Listen the reason I wanted to talk was I wanted to let you know that, while it is kinda conflicting with everything I was taught growing up, and I am still not 100% sure how I feel about it, I support you and Chloe being together. Sorry if this is a little bit awkward _**_

Max smiled as her thumbed tapped a response.

 _ **Max: Thank you so much Kate. You don't know how much that means to me. It is totally ok if you're not 100% comfortable with the idea, but I really appreciate that you are still supportive. You have no idea how much I needed to hear someone say that today.**_

 _ **Kate: Anything for you Max! I figured with the scene from the other day you could probably use a bit of encouragement. I have to go help Ben with some stuff. Say hi to your family for me and have fun in Seattle!**_

Max typed a quick goodbye as Chloe came out of the dress shop, bag firmly closed and covered with her jacket.

"Who ya texting?" Chloe asked plopping down next to Max and swinging her arm around her.

"Kate just texted me, saying she was supporting you and I together, even though she isn't 100% sure about it," Max said, stealing a quick kiss from Chloe. She saw a man walking by shake his head and keep walking. _Why is it such an issue for people._ Max thought.

"If Bible-Study Kate can be ok with us, why the hell can't my Mom?" Chloe said clenching her hands into fists. Max reached up her hand and forced Chloe's fist open to hold it. Chloe relaxed and set her head on top of Max's. "Fuck, I don't know what I would do without you Max."

"Lay in a bathroom bleeding." Max said playfully.

"Damn Max," Chloe said laughing, "Bringing out the hardcore stuff right off the bat...when are we meeting your parents?"

"They said they were going to be home at 5pm, so we still have some time to explore Pike Place Market until we need to head back." Max said noticing the 2:30pm time on her cell.

Parking was such an issue in Seattle that Chloe and Max just dropped their stuff off in the car and walked down to the market.

"There are so many people, Jesus," Chloe said avoiding bumping into yet another person absorbed into their phone. Max grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her close to herself, resting her other hand on Chloe's arm as well. Chloe smiled and placed her hand on the top of Max's. The walk to the market didn't take to long, and Max took the time to enjoy the company and point out all the buildings to Chloe. They passed the large abstract library building. "This place is hella up your alley Max, I see why you liked it here." Chloe said awed at the architecture of the library.

"This place is does fit me pretty well, but there is no Chloe here to brighten up my days." Max said closing her eyes and resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Though there is a huge punk rock scene here we can check out while we are up here."

"Aw dude it's been forever since I've gone to a decent punk concert. That sounds amazeballs!" Chloe bumped her hip into Max, "We will definitely need to get you some new clothes for that as well though. You left Rachel's stuff back at home."

"Actually," Max said grinning, "While you were off looking at cd's in the record store, I snuck out and already bought a new outfit I saw while we were walking around."

Chloe grinned, "Oh man, this I am looking forward to seeing."

Max and Chloe toured Pike Place and picked up fresh donuts and sugar coated almonds before heading back to the car, their lips slightly sticky from the sweet treats.

…

"Hey Mom, Dad, we're back!" Max shouted from the front door taking her shoes off. Chloe tried to swipe Max's bag to get a look at the punk outfit, but Max swung it back and then around at whacked Chloe in the arm. "Next time it's the face you dork." Max said laughing.

"As long as it's being hit with your lips." Chloe said, then looked Max up and down, "Either pair."

Max dropped her mouth open at Chloe's lewdness.

"Speaking of lips, when do you want to try this talk with your folks." Chloe said turning her tone more serious. Max could see Chloe as nervous. She grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "It will be alright Chlo." Max said giving her a smile. "Let's set our stuff down in my room and then we can."

Max and Chloe darted upstairs to Max's room at tossed their bags on the bed. Chloe glanced at Max and took her hands. "It will be alright babe. It's just us being gay." Chloe said with a half smile, trying to give herself more confident than she felt she had.

"I know babe, and i'm ready," Max said and leaned up to kiss Chloe hard on the mouth, "No matter what, We still have eachother." Chloe kissed Max intensely on the lips before releasing her, but kept a firm hold of one of her hands

Max and Chloe turned and walked downstairs. Vanessa was in the living room reading a book and Ryan was going over bills on the dining room table. Max felt her stomach flip about a dozen times before taking a deep breath and squeezing Chloe's hand tighter.

"Mom, Dad," Max started, waiting for them both to look up. Ryan glanced at Max and Chloe and noted their clasped hands. Vanessa set her book down and took her glasses off, then folded her hands. "We need to tell you something."

Max took a deep breath, "Chloe and I are dating. Like, official as can be. I know you might not be okay with it, Joyce wasn't at all, but I need you both to know that no matter what I want to stay with Chloe. This is also the reason I want to go back to Arcadia Bay. I can't leave her, I am in love with her." Max said. Chloe stood besides Max, staying silent, knowing this was Max's show and not hers.

Vanessa and Ryan stayed still. Max looked from face to face trying to determine what they were thinking. Vanessa slowly rose from the couch and walked towards Max and Chloe. Max stiffed and could feel Chloe squeezing her hand tight. Vanessa stood right in front of Max and rested her hand on her daughter's face. A smile crept along Vanessa's mouth, showing the wrinkles forming along her face.

"Honey, we don't care what type of person you date. As long as they treat you right and you are happy." Vanessa embraced Max into a hug. Max was speechless at first, then started to cry into her Mom's shoulder, hugging her back. Chloe wiped a few tears away, trying not to break down.

Ryan walked over to Chloe and set a hand on her shoulder. "Not to mention we kinda already guessed there was more to you two than you were letting on." Chloe looked up at Ryan bewildered. "Com'n Chloe, we weren't born yesterday. The way you two look at each other, is the same way I look at Vanessa."

Chloe felt tears run down her face, not being able to keep them in anymore. Ryan squeezed her into a large bear hug, "Not to mention the air mattress wasn't touched and Max's bed was a mess." He said with a soft chuckle. Max and Chloe both blushed and laughed at the same time.

Max let her mom go and wiped her eyes, "Oh my dog I was panicking trying to image how you guys would take this."

"Max honey we love you and we trust your judgement. No going to lie, we had our suspicions before with the lack of boyfriends or boys in general in your life, but we wanted you to figure out what made you happy and not push any standards on you." Max squeezed her mom into another hug and felt her dad's arms embrace them as well.

"Come in here Chloe," Vanessa said releasing an arm. "You are part of this too."

Chloe shuffled her feet, but then squeezed into the Caulfield group hug.

 _Finally,_ Max thought, _Things are going right._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Time

Max and Chloe were back in her room cuddling on the bed and talking about what just transpired killing time until they needed to get ready for dinner. Max's parents had just left a half and hour ago to attend a work event for Max's dad, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Shit Max, that was hella cool! I can't believe your parent's were that chill about it." Chloe said. She was leaning against the bed's headboard reading an old stack of comic books Max had left in her room. Max's head was laying on her lap while she surfed the internet on her phone.

"I am just as surprised as you are, but at the same time I guess down deep I knew they wouldn't freak. I mean, Seattle is one of the largest gay cities around, they must be super used to seeing it." Max said grinning. "Annnnd there!" Max said exaggerating the final tap on her phone's screen.

"And by there you mean.." Chloe said glancing up from the comic.

"I just bought us two tickets to a concert later this week on Saturday. Five bands, all punk rock, totally up your alley." Max said flipping the phone in front of Chloe's face.

"No fuckin way Rancid is playing! This is hella sweet!" Chloe said gripping the phone, "You rock Super-Max!" Chloe flipped on top of Max and planted a kiss on her lips with gusto. Max laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and and ran her hands through her blue hair.

"It's about time to get ready, "Max said sucking in breath but still holding Chloe close. "We should probably shower."

"We? As in both at the same time," Chloe asked nudging Max's nose with her own.

"Well it does save water which is good for the planet," Max said sarcastically

"God damn it hippie shut up and come undress with me," Chloe laughed and planted another kiss on Max before squeezing from her arms and hopping off the bed. Max grinned and jumped off the bed and onto Chloe's back, almost knocking her over. "Onwards valiant steed," Max shout pointing towards the bathroom door. Chloe rolled her eyes and swung Max and herself in a circle.

"Chloe!" Max shouted grabbing Chloe's neck tight. Chloe grinned and darted out the bedroom door and into the bathroom. Max slid off Chloe's back laughing and slapped Chloe's butt.

"Careful Caulfield," Chloe said pulling Max in for a long kiss, "You might give me the wrong idea."

"Or maybe," Max said tapping Chloe's plump lower lip, "I might give you the right one." Max used her foot to close the bathroom door. Chloe grinned and Max set her hands on Chloe's jaw and traced it to the back of her head. She grabbed a fist full of blue hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Max Caulfield making the first move," Chloe said after their kiss broke.

"Just shut up," Max said smiling and kissed Chloe again. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's thin frame and pulled her body against hers. _This is fucking hot_ , Chloe thought. She could feel Max's body heat through their clothes. _These need to go_. Chloe yanked Max's shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Max grinned and undid her bra, revealing her small breasts. Chloe smiled and massaged them while Max started to undo Chloe's pants.

One very hot and steamy shower later, Max was in the bathroom putting her dress on. She had found a black belt with a large silver buckle on it that tied the outfit together nicely. After a small amount of eyeshadow and some light pink lipstick, Max felt that she could do no better. She didn't use makeup much, but did like to dress up once and awhile. _I bet Chloe bought some dark black and ripped dress. Or,_ Max thought _Maybe she bought a suit?_ Max giggled at the idea of Chloe wearing a suit when she heard the bedroom door open. Max turned and stared, awestruck at what Chloe was wearing.

Standing in the doorway was a completely different girl than Max was used to seeing. Gone were the punk clothes and beanie. No black ripped dress. No suit. No, she was wearing something very not Chloe.

Chloe blushed slightly at Max's reaction, "What do you think?" Chloe had put on a full length, skin tight, fabric red dress. On one side the dress ended just above her calf, and on the other side it went down to her black high heels. The top of the dress had a built in bra that pushed Chloe's chest up ever so slightly, enough to emphasize her cleavage. The dress was held with a single shoulder strap connecting to the dress via a gold loop. Chloe's bare should sported her vine and skull tattoo which went perfect with the red of the dress. She had also forwent her usual messy hair style and had parted it with the bangs swooping to the side with a curl. She had black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and bright red lipstick lightly applied to her face. In her hands was a small black purse.

"Holy...Chloe! You look so amazing!" Max wasn't sure she could come up with a word that was even close to how she thought her girlfriend looked.

"You look pretty good yourself babe," Chloe said, still slightly blushing. "You ready to go?"

Max was still a little speechless before her brain started to fire on all cylinders again. _Holy fuck I want her so bad,_ Max thought. Instead of saying that outloud, she darted into her room and grabbed her camera. "We need a few photos of us. And a few of you for my own personal Chloe collection."

Chloe laughed nervously, "This is kinda different for me ya know?" Max smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the lips lightly.

"You look beautiful Chloe, words cannot describe." Max smiled and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist pulling her close. Chloe grabbed onto Max almost stumbling.

"Careful dude," Chloe said regaining her balance, "I never wear heels."

Max grinned and pointed the camera at her and Chloe. After a quick photo shoot they were on their way to the Melting Pot. The drive took a bit longer than expected with the traffic on the freeway, but they made their reservation on time.

"Right this way ladies," The front desk girl said, leading them to a back corner. The table was lit by a single candle and low dimmed light above them.

"This is a really romantic place," Max said grabbing Chloe's hand across the table after they sat down. Chloe struggled a bit with her dress, "I am glad I am here with you."

Chloe smiled and kissed the top of Max's hand as their waitress came over. After a quick explanation of how the restaurant worked, they selected their course and ordered some sodas.

"This place is hella fancy," Chloe said looking around. _She may look different_ , Max smiled, _But she is definitely still my Chloe._

"I bet that bitch Victoria would pop a blood vessel seeing us right now," Chloe laughed. Hearing VIctoria's name brought back the memory of their talk.

"Victoria actually isn't all that bad Chlo," Max said.

Chloe darted her eyes towards Max, "What are you talking about? She was a total bitch to you. I doubt she would be doing anything different if she was here right now, especially with our declaration of love at the food tent."

Max smiled at the memory of Chloe kissing her in front of all the people that were in the tent. At the time it was embarrassing, but now looking back on it, Max kinda enjoyed the thrill.

"She actually apologized to me the same day for how she had treated me," Max said.

"When did she do this?," Chloe asked bewildered.

Max hesitated, "When you ran off.." Chloe winced at the memory of her blowing up at Max.

"She probably did that just because she felt sorry for you, like finding out you're gay was something terrible and needed consulting," Chloe said angrily.

"Victoria is gay Chloe," Max said.

Chloe stared at Max, her jaw hanging on it's hinges, trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. "You're joking." Chloe didn't see any humor on Max's face, "Your not joking! Holy hell!" Max put her hands up and motioned for Chloe to keep it down. Chloe gaped at Max before finding her voice again.

"When-why did she tell you that?" Chloe asked in a lower voice. She could feel jealousy starting to build up. _What else did she say to Max? Does she like her? Is that why she was always mean to her? Playing the playground flirt?_ Chloe's mind was racing a mile a minute. _Fuck this is why I hate dating people._

Max stood up and sat next to Chloe, scooting as close to her as she could get and laying her head on her shoulder. Ok _I take that back, I don't hate dating her_. Chloe thought intertwining her fingers with Max's.

"That is kinda a big shocker though," Chloe said, her mind calming. "I wonder what her jerk friends would say."

"She and Taylor were kinda a thing, and Courtney did know and didn't care." Max said, tracing Chloe's fingers with her free hand. "Maybe Blackwell isn't as black and white as we thought."

Chloe laughed, "With all the shit that happened that week, I don't think Blackwell will ever be black and white again." Chloe took Max's free hand and pressed her fingers to her lips. Chloe looked Max in the eye and leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay! We have here the chicken, the duck, the steaks and-oh I am so sorry! I can come back." The waitress said startled.

"No, no it's fine," Chloe said laughing. Max lowered her head and blushed intensely.

"Um- okay! Well, just be sure to cook the meats to the previously explained times and you should be good to go. If you need anything else let me know." The waitress started to leave then stopped, "Pardon me saying, but you two are an adorable couple."

This made Chloe laugh harder as Max blushed the same red as Chloe's dress. Left to themselves Chloe tilted Max's red face up and pressed her lips against her own, finishing what she started.

The dinner was amazing. Plus, with having to cook their own food in the boiling pot, they were able to spent time talking and laughing. Max could finally feel the stress from the previous weeks begin to melt away. It felt great just having this to themselves. After dinner Chloe and Max decided to take a walk around the block and enjoy the clear night. They joked about things from their childhood and of future plans. After a few blocked they decided to walk back to the car.

"Chloe wait," Max said stopping Chloe from walking to the street.

"It's okay Max there aren't any cars, and when in Seattle, walk like the Seattle people do, not giving a shit!" Chloe smiled at Max and tugged her along.

Max smiled at the comment and started to follow Chloe went a huge wave of pain hit Max like a wall.

"AUGHHH!" Max grabbed her head and fell to her knees. _What..is..this.._ Max thought. It felt like her head was tearing in half. Her vision blurred slightly and blood started to drip from her nose onto the black road. Chloe was down by her side trying to help in anyway she could. She was so worried she didn't see the car light speeding behind her.

"Chloe...no," Max said trying to push herself up, but another wave of pain crashed down through her skull. Then it happened, so fast but so slow at the same time. Chloe noticing the car, pushing Max out of the way. Her body being smashed by the car. Her frame flung into the air and landing with a solid thud.

"Chloe!" Max screamed through the pain. She raised her hand as if to reach for her and everything stopped around her. "What?" Max stood in a frozen time. _How?_ Max thought. She looked down at her outstretched right hand, the pain from before gone. She slowly twisted her hand like so many times before and everything around her started to reverse. The car drove backwards and Chloe's body made contact again, before ending up back next to max, her face covered in worry. Max kept going, giving her time to escape the car. Chloe stood up and walked back to the sidewalk with the afterimage of Max. Max could feel her nose bleed more profusely and stopped the time rewind. She rested her hand on her knee to balance herself.

"Max?!" Chloe shouted from the sidewalk. Max was still in the middle of the road. Max stood up wearily and stumbled back over as Chloe rushed forward and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Max what happened," Chloe said. "One minute you're by me and another you're-" A car went flying by the two girls, the driver obviously doing well over twice the speed limit. Chloe stared at the car, then back at Max's and saw her nose. "Shit Max your nose, did you-did you reverse time again?"

Max took a kleenex from inside her purse and held it to her nose. "Chloe, Jesus, fuck Chloe fuck." Max wasn't really sure what to say. She wasn't sure why she had her powers back. It felt like it was starting all over again. _I just save Chloe again. Fuck! What if another tornado or disaster is headed this way."_ Max leaned into Chloe.

"Max what happened?" Chloe's face looked frantic.

"We need to get back to the house." Max said, only half conscious. Chloe nodded and hefted Max to her feet, guiding her to the car.

…

Max wasn't sure where she was when she woke up. She ran her hands over her body and felt her old pajamas on. _CHLOE!_ Max bolted up and glanced next to her. Chloe was fast asleep, her arm around Max's waist. She still had all her makeup on, but was also in a pair of Max's old pajamas which were too small for her.

 _What the fuck?_ Max thought. She nudged Chloe in an attempt to wake her. "Chloe, you need to wake up. What happened last night?" Max was praying maybe it was all just a dream. Chloe stirred slightly. Max glanced at her floor and saw a glass mug. _Can I still do it?_ Max picked the mug up and poured the liquid on the floor. She held her right hand up and turned it slightly. The water that was just seeping into the wood floor sprang back up into the air and settled itself inside the glass mug once again.

"Holy shit!" Max dropped the cup, which then bounced on the bed and shattered on the floor. Chloe sprang up from her slumber, "What the fuck!?" Chloe glanced at Max who was still staring at the shattered glass. "Max what's wro- Holy FUCK Max! You're awake! How do you feel?" Chloe grabbed Max's arms and made her stare at her.

"Chloe, what happened last night?" Max asked starting to panic. She could rewind time again. Why?

"I don't know Max you tell me. One minute we were walking on the sidewalk and then the next you are in the middle of the street with a bloody nose. A car nearly hit you!"

"Chloe that car did hit someone. You!" Max said as tears started to pour out at the memory of Chloe's lifeless body. "Fuck Chloe you died again and I rewound time, again!"

Chloe tensed instantly. "What? How? How can you rewind again?"

Max thought furiously to the night before. _The pain oh god the pain was so intense. The instant I rewound it went away though._ "Chloe remember how I said I had a headache before and I felt different after, I didn't notice it until last night, but it as the same as feeling when I was able to rewind before."

Chloe looked at Max, worry plastered over her face. "Max, last time you saved me from dying a tornado fucked up Arcadia Bay. What if that happens here?"

Max glanced at Chloe, "Chloe," Max grabbed Chloe's hands and held them against her cheeks, "Fuck Chloe what do we do?"

Chloe wrapped Max up into a hug and squeezed her close. "Max, I-"

Vanessa burst through the door, causing both the girls to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Girls, sorry, I didn't mean to-" Vanessa looked terrified, "You need to come downstairs now."

Chloe and Max looked at each other then scrambled out of bed. Downstairs the news was on and Ryan turned it up as they sat on the couch.

"-following our previous story covering the tornado that devastatingly took out half of Arcadia Bay down in Oregon, a local teacher was arrested for the kidnapping, photographing, and murdering of several female students at Blackwell Academy. Mark Jefferson, pictured to my right, has escaped police custody during a crash that happened when the culprit was being transported to a more secure prison. Any information that could lead to Mark Jefferson arrest please…."

"Fuck," Chloe said. She squeezed Max tight. Max sat there in silence.

Mr. Jefferson was free, and with Max's powers returning, she wasn't sure what was going on anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**As you can see I am kinda taking the story in a different route. There will still be plenty of romantic and cutesy stuff , but I am adding more to the story line. Feel free to review or critique! I am loving writing this story and update as often as I can! Hope everyone is enjoying! -K.T.C.**

Chapter 9: Rock On!

"Ok...fuck, fuck, fuck. How the hell did they let that sick, sadistic fuck escape!" Max was livid and pacing around her room. Max's parents had left for work already and Chloe was on Max's ancient desktop trying to find out anymore information on Jefferson's escape.

"God these police did a hella piss poor job with this crap. They aren't providing any details about the crash," Chloe said closing out of the internet browser, "All it says was the transport truck veered off the road and crashed, resulting in the escape of the prison-douche." Chloe spun herself around in the chair, thinking. _There is no way that Jefferson escaping and Max's powers returning the same night are a coincidence._ Chloe thought, _What if…_

"Hey Max," Chloe said stopping her girlfriend during another rant about Jefferson, "Your powers started up the same day that I was shot right, but do you remember Jefferson taking any particular interest in you that day or saying anything weird?"

Max thought back to the moment before she went into the bathroom and saw Chloe getting shot. "Kinda, I mean he started saying how I have a gift for photography. And he kinda ignored Victoria when I interrupted their conversation which looking at now has a whole different meaning. Why?"

 _This can't be random,_ Chloe thought. "Hear me out Max. We have been thinking that your powers activated to save me right? What if they didn't activate to save me, but to save you?"

Max looked at Chloe confused, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Caulfield," Chloe said standing up, "Jefferson starts to take an interest in you, trying to guide you to sooner or later lure you into his dark room.. Then, suddenly, your powers activate. Yes you save me, but you also save yourself from Jefferson and lead to his arrest. After the storm and after you are out of danger your powers disappear." Max sat down on the bed, trying to take in all that Chloe was saying. "Next thing you know we almost get hit by a car, well, I did but besides the point, and Jefferson escapes around the same time your powers come back, because you were-are in danger again."

"But that doesn't make sense. Where did these powers come from?" Max said flipping her hands in the air. "We never found anything about that out during the week we were looking for Rachel. It was convenient to rewind so we just rolled with it, but now I feel like we need to know."

Chloe tapped her thumb on her lower lip, "Remember how you said you felt a pressure in your head after the first headache? What if you have had this power all along, it just took a life threatening situation to bring it out? Like it was hella in your subconscious or some shit like that"

Max laughed at the theory, "What I'm actually some sort of, _superhero_? I think you have been reading too many comic books Chlo."

"Hey I am spitballing here, but at least having a theory is better than not having one at all."

Max ran her hands through her tangled hair, smoothing it. _This is too ridiculous,_ Max thought. _But at the same time it makes as much sense as being able to rewind time._

Max sat on the bed and rested her head in her hands. She was getting a headache. She didn't know if it was from using her powers, thinking of Jefferson, or just stress. Max felt Chloe sit by her on the bed and wrap her arms around her. "It's okay Super-Max," Chloe said nuzzling her nose into Max's neck, "We will figure this out. Just like we did...Rachel. We are the Blackwell Detectives! We can solve anything."

Max smiled slightly at Chloe's attempt to cheer her up. "What about Jefferson Chlo? What if he comes after us? After me?"

Chloe hadn't really wanted to think about that. "Well, you have your hella kickass superpower back, and I have my superior Chloe punk sass so we are set!"

Max giggled as Chloe nibbled at her neck. She twisted in the blue haired girl's arm and planted a wet kiss on her girlfriends lips, savoring the familiar tobacco taste. It was weird how she had grown to enjoy it. _Granted I could never smoke. Bleh_ Max thought as she separated their lips.

"So what do we do now Maxaroni?" Chloe said rubbing her nose against Max's forehead. Chloe breathed in Max's shampoo smell, relaxing herself. _She is better than any wake-and-bake session._

"I don't know Chlo," Max said, leaning into Chloe, "I guess just try to enjoy Seattle still. I mean it's not like we can go looking for him, and I don't want this to _completely_ spoil our time together here." Chloe snaked a hand around Max's head and pulled her into a lingering kiss.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you again Max."

"Right back at you dork."

Max kissed Chloe hard, sliding her tongue through her teeth and into her mouth. She ran it over the roof of her mouth and twisted it around her tongue. Max pushed Chloe down on the bed and slid on top of her hips. She cupped Chloe's face with her hands and felt Chloe's run down her back to her ass, squeezing it slightly.

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you Max."

…

The following days were spent either lounging around or showing Chloe some of Max's favorite spots in Seattle and trying to put Jefferson's escape out of their minds. They checked out the zoo where, Max found Chloe had an affinity for penguins, and also rode the land/water vehicle tour bus called "The Duck". Chloe was loving the city, specially the late night scenes and dance bars. Though they were not 21, most the bars allowed 18-20 year old's to stay until 11. Saturday came around the corner and Chloe was inside Max's room getting dressed for the concert. She threw on her ever trusty beanie with her shredded jeans and both tank tops, one a tight fitting black top and the other a belly cut red and white top with the words "Louder" written in blue. Topping it off with her usual accessories she was just waiting on Max.

"Good to see the punky Chloe is back in action," Chloe heard Max saw from behind as she was putting on her boots. Chloe glanced behind her and nearly fell over from shock.

A leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders was thrown over a purple shirt with a white face outline screaming into a mic. Covering her legs were black leggings and a shredded pair of short shorts. Black combat heels and a few punk bracelets finished the outfit touches, but what made Chloe speechless was above Max's neck. Purple and black, and lots of it.

Max had put on black lipstick and more black eyeliner than Chloe had ever seen Max wear. Dark purple eye shadow covered her eyelids and a bright purple stripe in Max's bangs framed the right side of her face while the rest of her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Holy fuck Max," Chloe said grinning ear to ear, "You look hella hot!" Chloe forced her foot into her shoe and darted to her girlfriend, grabbing her at arm's length to admire her closely. Max looked to the side and blushed a deep crimson, "Chlo, y-you're staring a bit much."

"Babe I couldn't stare enough! This is going to be an awesome night!" Chloe exclaimed kissing Max passionately.

…

Half an hour later the girls were waiting outside the concert hall, the line was fairly long so it gave Chloe a chance to make friends with the other punk groups around them. Max mainly stood by Chloe watching her, loving that her girlfriend was in her element and that she was here to share the experience. One of the guys broke out a joint and started to toke up.

"That's right!" Chloe said snapping her fingers, "I forgot this shit is totally legal here now! Hey dude! Wanna let me get a hit of that?" The guy that had lit up shrugged and handed the joint to Chloe. She wrapped her lip around the smoking paper roll and took in a deep breath, holding it for a minute before releasing the smoke. "Fuck that is hella good." Chloe glanced at Max, "Want some hippie?" Max shuffled her feet for a second, then looked Chloe in the eye and said, "Okay."

Chloe looked at Max flabbergasted. 'Okay' was not what she was expecting to hear. "You sure Max? I mean that's dope and all, but you don't have to if you don't wanna." Max just shook her head and smiled.

"I'll give it a shot." Max took the joint and took a small hit, then proceeded to cough profusely. Tears began to stream down her eyes. Chloe tried to hold back a laugh but failed. "Come here ya stoner, try this." Chloe waited until Max was ready then took one more hit and held it in while handing the joint back to the guy. Chloe motioned for Max to come closer and kissed her, spreading Max's lips and letting the smoke bleed into Max's mouth. Max picked up on what Chloe was doing and sucked the smoke down past her tongue into her lungs.

This time, Max didn't cough. She held it in for a minute as Chloe had done and blew it out. _Not as bad as I thought it would be,_ Max thought. She glanced up at Chloe and then around, all the guys in the groups were focused on the two girls that just kissed which made Max blush. Chloe was oblivious to anyone but her and Max at the moment. Her girlfriend was branching out and Chloe was loving it.

The joint got passed around a few more times, with Max taking another two hits, surrogated via Chloe. By the time they reached the door Max was feeling like electricity was running through her.

"Chloe!" Max shouted. They were outside the concert door now so it was loud enough she had to raise her voice. Chloe turned towards Max and smiled, "What's up stoner?"

Max wrinkled her nose at the phrase, "I thought this stuff was suppose to make you chill?"

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. She wrapped an arm around Max's waist and pulled her in closer, planting a kiss once she was within range. "Depends on what kind it is. How do you feel?"

"Like I can run a marathon."

Chloe smiled, "Save it for the mosh pit!" _Mosh pit?_ Max thought. She wasn't entirely sure she would survive being tossed around like the videos she had seen online. But Chloe was having fun and that's what Max cared about.

Crossing through the door was like walking into another world. The sound instantly increased, enough to where Max could feel her bones vibrating under her skin with each drum beat. A smoke machine was allowing a trickle of smoke out, creating a mild, white haze around the stage. Red light were flashing and bouncing around while a strobe light overhead went berserk. A large crowd of people dressed in mostly black filled the center of the floor while the band on the stage was playing music with enthusiasm.

"Com'n Max lets THRASH!" Chloe exclaimed and dragged Max to the center of the floor. Chloe instantly started to dance and jump around, bobbing her head side to side. Max laughed and started to dance side to side. Chloe looked at her barely moving girlfriend and grabbed her arms, forcing Max to jump with the same rhythm as Chloe. Max could feel the joint kicking in more as her body's metabolism increased with the extra movement. Time around her seem to skip around slightly as her brain attempted to figure out what was happening to itself. All and all though, Max didn't hate the feeling, and Chloe was having an awesome time so Max just enjoyed it.

After a half dozen songs the girls went over to grab some water from the concession stand.

"So Max, ready for a dip into the mosh pit?" Chloe grinned, motioning to the growing pit of bodies flinging themselves into one another.

"I don't Chlo, it looks pretty chaotic…" Max said feebly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Max that's the point, to thrash all those around you!" Chloe smirked.

"Oh my dog I know that smile, what?" Max asked leaning away from Chloe.

"I dare you Max," Chloe said leaning in so she was a few inches from Max's face. Max knew she was referencing to when Max first kissed Chloe based off of a dare. _That turned out pretty darn good,_ Max thought. She took a deep breath, then chugged her water. "Fuck it," Max said, "Let's do it."

"Alright Super-Max!" Chloe shouted and jumped in the air. She drank the rest of her water in a single gulp and grabbed Max's arm, dragging her towards the mosh pit. Closer up it was a lot more intimidating, and Max hesitated as Chloe disappeared into the pile of bodies moving around and smashing into one another. Max took a deep breath, and dove into the chaos. Instantly she was smacked from behind and into another person. She jumped to the side only to be hit by another girl who was stumbling backwards.

 _This is insane,_ Max thought smiling. _I wonder...I mean I know I shouldn't but.._ The weed was dulling Max's judgement enough to make her not care. She rose her right hand and turned back time to before she was hit by the girl. She stopped time again and quickly dodged out of the way, watching the girl fall and smashing into a guy behind her toppling him as well. Max smiled and let loose a laugh of pure exhilaration. _Chloe has been wearing off on me,_ Max thought smiling. With her rewind power, Max was able to easily dodge most people coming her way and smash into others in her way. She knew it was not a good was to use her power, but she was already having too much fun.

"Damn Max! You're a pro!" Chloe had found Max weaving and dodging people in the middle of the pit. Chloe grabbed Max's hand to pull her towards her.

Max turned to Chloe, still in her frenzied state of adrenaline, when someone smashing into Max's back. Out of reflex Max turned and rewound time, then swooped to the left and bounced the girl to the side as she flew by.

"Max! What the fuck was that?" Max turned to see Chloe wide-eyed and looking a bit frantic. She still had a firm grasp on Max's arm and drug her out of the pit to a secluded corner.

"Chloe!? What are you doing? That was amazing! Why did you pull us out?" Max said smiling. She dropped her smile when she noticed Chloe's face was still that of a mix of fear and confusion. "What?"

"Max..I..I think I just went back in time with you!" Chloe said releasing Max's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ruin

"Max..I..I think I just went back in time with you!" Chloe said releasing Max's hand.

"What? What are you talking about Chloe?" Max asked.

"Were you using your rewind power in the pit? To avoid everyone?"

Max eyed Chloe, "Well, yeah, but how did you know?"

"Like I said, I think I just went back in time with you. I saw you dodging and weaving between people. That one chick smashed into you and then everything stopped. She went backwards and then you moved out of the way."

Max's mind started to fire up, feeling the effects of the joint start to wear off. _How?_

"Max try to rewind. Right now." Max raised her hand and rewound without needing much convincing. Everything around her including Chloe stopped and started to move backwards.

"Max try to rewind. Right now." Chloe said again.

"Chloe I just did. Nothing was different." Max said. Chloe looked at Max, then down at her open palm. _How did it happen?_ Chloe thought. _What is different? I saw the girl bump into Max, then stop and then when Max rewound I went with her._ Chloe clenched her hand into a fist and then it clicked.

"Max rewind again," Chloe said. She grabbed onto Max's wrist before she could raise her hand.

"What?" Max asked, surprised by the sudden grip around her arm.

"Nothing, just rewind!" Chloe said sporting a huge smile. Max looked at Chloe strange, but raised her hand and rewound. This time, instead of an after image of Max talking with Chloe, Chloe stayed staring right at Max. She stopped the rewind as she felt her breath catch.

"Chloe..you didn't move backwards."

"Max," Chloe said laughing, "Look around you!"

Max glanced behind her to see everyone was frozen in place. She hadn't meant to stop time like she did with Kate, it just happened. "Wha-?" _No fricken way!_ Max thought. _She rewound with Chloe!_ Max started to feel her nose drip and ruby droplets hit the floor. As Max swung her hand up to her nose to stanch the bleeding, everyone around them started to move at normal time again.

"Shit Max your nose!" Chloe shouted, her face switching from pure happiness to worry. "Let's hit the bathrooms, then go outside. We need to talk about this."

After a quick trip to the bathroom for paper towels and the doorman for a stamp for re-entry, Max and Chloe found a spot outside the concert building on the cement sidewalk.

"I don't understand," Max said, tilting her head back to slow the flow of blood. "Why am I now able to travel with you?"

"Well dude, think about it," Chloe said leaning back on the cold cement, "We never really tried to before. Half the time you were rewinding it was to save my ass anyways."

Max laughed a bit, "Yeah you kinda had a bad habit. Thinking back, when I picked up anything and rewound, it always rewound with me. I guess the same properties would apply to you."

"Max don't you see," Chloe said bolting up quickly, causing Max to jump from shock, "We can hella do whatever we want now and there are no consequences!"

Max sighed, "Chlo no, these powers are not a toy."

Chloe frowned down at Max, "Sure seemed like you were playing with them in there."

Max looked away from Chloe, a mix of embarrassment and anger heated Max's face. She had used her powers like a toy. _I would blame the joint, but ultimately it was still me messing around with them,_ Max thought. Chloe's arm snaked around Max's shoulder, pulling her close and fighting the chill that was settling into Max's body.

"I'm sorry babe, I don't want to fight." Chloe said looking at the ground, "I just get hella excited sometimes you know? Plus, you got your powers back and now they are supercharged!"

Max smiled and leaned into Chloe, "I don't want to fight either. I'm sorry too. This is just all so...fucked up!" Max buried her face into Chloe's neck, "One minute we are having an amazing date, then the next everything goes to shit. Just seems like the world doesn't want me to have a normal life."

"Fuck normal Max," Chloe said tilting her girlfriend's head up and kissing her lips softly, "You are way better than normal." Max laughed and kissed Chloe, lingering to savor her favorite taste, her blue-haired girlfriend.

"Come on Maximus! Enough talk! Let us go back inside and rock!" Chloe said jumping up and bowling slightly, arm swept to the side gesturing Max to the door. Max laughed and stood up, following Chloe back into the concert. After flashing their stamped hands to the doorman, they once again made the transition from the calm nighttime world of the outside, into the loud and aggressive world of Chloe's. The rest of the night at the concert was filled with Max and Chloe dancing and rocking out. Chloe cheered when her favorite band came on stage and they were even able to get to the front of the crowd, much to Chloe's delight.

By the time they were back on the road home, Max had a loud ringing in her ears and her hair was tangled from all the bouncing around. The night sky was littered with stars peeking through the thin clouds. Max had her window down, allowing the cool air to dry the sweat on her forehead. Max could tell Chloe was still electrified. She was tapping her thumbs away on the steering wheel to her favorite songs from the concert. Max rested her head on the window sill and closed her eyes.

"Ah, what the?" Chloe said covering her eyes. There was a large van behind the focus with their high beams on, riding the rear of the car. "Fucking asshole." Chloe started to speed up, but the van sped up with them. "The fuck is his problem?"

Max set her hand on Chloe's thigh in an attempt to calm her. "Just slow down and pull over to the side to let him pass." Max didn't want anymore incidents today. She was already worn out.

Max's touch calmed Chloe down to a mellow irritation, "Yeah, yeah fine. The dude is a major douche though." Chloe slowed down and pull off to the side of the road. The white van sped past the focus and soon was out of sight.

"See," Max said, "No problems." Max ran her fingers through Chloe's visabled blue hair and then to her cheek. Chloe closed her eyes and leaned into Max's hand, resting her own over the top of the brunettes. She kissed the smaller hand, then pulled Max into a deep kiss. Their makeout session was interrupted by a phone ringing from Max's pocket. Max and Chloe both jumped, then laughed as Max pulled out her cell. It was her Mom.

"Hey Mom! Yeah, yeah we are on our way back. We will probably grab some food first. It was fun! Yes. Yeah I have my key. Okay goodnight love you too." Max hung up the phone and Chloe eagerly dived in for another kiss, slipping her tongue past Max's lips. Max leaned in and grasped Chloe's cheek, enjoying the moment. Chloe separated their kiss and rested her forehead on Max's, staring at her blue eyes.

Max smiled and gave Chloe another quick kiss before squeezing her shoulder and sitting back into her seat. "You want to grab some Dicks?"

Chloe's eyebrows rose at the question, "Uh, babe you do know what being gay is right?"

Max laughed, "I mean the Dicks burger joint. It's a huge fad here in Seattle."

Chloe just stared at Max then shrugged, "Ok, but if I find a dick in my bur-"

"Chlo stop it!" Max exclaimed, holding back a fit of laughter. Chloe grinned and wrapped her finger around Max's hand.

Twenty minutes later the girls were back on the road, munching on warm burgers and cold drive back to Max's house was smooth, and both the girls were dead tired by the time they pulled up to the house. Max stepped out of the car and looked down the road, enjoying the peace. Cars littered the street. A red coupe, a black BMW, a white van, a little Fiat convertible. Bellies full, they trudged through the front door and up the stairs into Max's lights were off as Max and Chloe stripped down to their underwear and slid under the cool covers. Sleep took Chloe almost immediately, cuddled up next to Max. Max stared at the ceiling, replaying the night's events over in her head. Her eyelids felt heavier and soon they closed all together.

"Little Maxine, sleeping together with her blue haired slut!" A voice growled from the dark. Max's eyes flew open and she felt a cold, sharp piece of metal pressed against her neck, a thin outline of someone was barely visible in the darkness. She tried to scream but no noise came out of her mouth. "Just you wait, I will capture your transformation from the innocent Maxine to the grovelling puddle of your former self with what I have planned."

Max's heart was racing, ready to explode. The voice, it was Jefferson, she knew it! Her mind flew at a million miles a second. _The van, the white fucking van! It was him. He found her!_ Max struggled against the bed, trying to get her limbs to move, but to no avail.

"Oh don't worry Max. Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you, yet. I want you to suffer. I want to remember your face when you realize that there is nothing you can do to stop me. I've been doing this my whole life, and you two bitches come along and think you can ruin my life. You don't know what door you two opened."

Max felt a heavy pressure around her neck and her ability to breath restricted severely. He was going to kill her! Max's vision flickered, the thin outline disappeared back into pure blackness.

 _NOOOOO!_ Max flew up from the bed, flinging Chloe's arm off her in the process. Chloe startled from the sudden movement and groggily jumped out of the bed, almost falling to the floor from the tangle of sheets.

"What the fuck!" Chloe said trying to gain her wits. "Max what's wrong?"

Max's wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob, the bed around her was drenched with her sweat. Light trickled in through the closed blinds. Chloe slid onto the damp linen and wrapped Max into a tight hug, pressing her lips to Max's head with kisses every so often. "It's okay babe. It was just a dream."

Max's sobs began to fade as she calmed. _A dream...but it didn't feel like one_ , Max thought as she steadied her breathing. _The van!_

Max bolted from Chloe's arms and dashed to the window sill. She saw the red coupe, the black BMW, and the Fiat convertible, but where the van was last night, there was only an empty spot. Could she have dreamt the whole thing? Max wasn't sure. She ran her hands through her hair as she turned back to Chloe.

"Fuck Max! What is on your neck!?" Chloe exclaimed and jumped out of the bed. Max's face twisted in shock and confusion. She ran her hand along her neck and jerk it back as she felt a twang of pain. She darted to her desk and pulled out a hand mirror. Along both sides of her neck ran dark blue and purple bruises. _It wasn't a fucking dream!_ Max screamed inside her head.

"Chloe, Jefferson was here last night! In the room! He was fucking here!" Max felt hot tears flow down her cheeks as her breathing resumed its sporadic pace. Chloe stared at Max in disbelief, then glanced at the bruises on her girlfriend's neck and clenched her fists.

"Fuck. FuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" Chloe slammed her fist into the bedroom wall. "FUCK!"

Max forced her breathing back into a steady rhythm and began to put on clothes.

"Max what do we fucking do?" Chloe asked. She followed Max's lead and threw on her clothes from last night, opting for her leather jacket instead of the belly cut tank top.

Max tossed on a pair of jeans, a pink shirt, and hoodie. "I don't know Chloe, but we need to alert the police, and my parents. _Fuck my parents!_ Max's mind flew into overdrive. She darted out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Her parent's bedroom was still closed. Chloe caught up to Max staring at the bedroom door. Max took a breath and slowly began to open the door. She looked inside her parent's bedroom and collapsed in horror.

On the walls in red paint were the words, "This is just the start Maxine, for you and your bitch."

On Max's parent's bed was her dad.

Dead.

A knife sticking out of his chest, covering the sheets with his blood. Her mom was nowhere in the room.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Were the only words Chloe could speak. She slid to the ground behind Max. "Max.."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rewind!

Max stares at her Dad's lifeless body, blood soaked into the sheets from the stab wound in his chest. Tears streamed down her face, her mind is frozen.

"Max!"

Max looked towards her name's source and saw Chloe's freaked face.

"Max snap out of it. We need to rewind!"

"C-Chloe." Max was struggling putting words into a sentence. "I can't..I can't rewind that far."

"A photo Max! Use a photo!"

The gears in Max's brain started to move as Chloe's words hit her core. _A photo!_

Max glanced at her father's lifeless body, lingering before darting upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed her bag and dumped the contents on the bed. A camera, a small purse, her journal, a notebook, and a cluster of polaroid photos inside a small case. She ripped open the leather strap surrounding the case and littered the photos over her bed. She was looking for one photo in particular, the one she had taken before her and Chloe left for the concert. Chloe stood next to Max searching as well.

"Here is it," Chloe said holding up the photo, her and Max's faces grinned back at them in the picture.

"Ok," Max said grabbing Chloe's hands around the photo, "This will feel weird at first." Max focused on the polaroid picture and started to feel the earth shift and warp around them. Before the edges of her vision sizzled out, the picture snapped out of focus and Max saw a droplet of blood fall on her wrist. _What?_ She wiped her nose and then her hand on her jeans and focused again. This time, nothing happened at all.

"Uh, Max, what's going on?" Chloe asked. She had been expecting some huge tilt or shift in everything. Instead everything stayed normal.

"I don't think I can have us both travel in time." Max said rubbing her forehead, fighting a headache. "I don't think I am strong enough."

Chloe reached around and grabbed Max by the neck, pulling her into a kiss, "Then go alone and just explain everything to me," Chloe said after they pulled apart. Max gave Chloe a small smile and nodded. She grabbed the photo from Chloe and focused on the two faces smiling back at her. The world started to shift and pull at Max as the edge of her vision fizzled and faded to white. She felt herself lurch upwards like gravity had reverse before the weightlessness took over. Details started to emerge from the white fog. A white flash went off in her eyes as she regained her awareness. She was in the hallway from her house, Chloe leaned into her posing for the shot. The edges of the hall were covered with a white mist blanking out sections of the walls.

"Can we go Max!? I'm so hella stoked!"

"Chloe!" Max flung her arms around her blue-haired girlfriend.

"Whoa Max, if you want to get freaky beforehand I am all down, but it will have to be a quicky."

"Chloe you need to listen to me," Max said unwrapping herself from Chloe. "Some serious shit is about to happen."

Chloe's smirk dropped and was replaced with a small frown of confusion. "What is going on Max?"

"Chloe listen, I traveled back in time again, using the photo we just took." Chloe stiffened and intertwined her hand with Max's.

"Ok Max what happened?"

"Fuck Chloe, a lot!" Max said, taking a minute to breath in and out slowly, forcing her heartbeat from the racing pulse to a steady rhythm. "We went to the concert and figured out as long as we are touching, you can rewind with me-"

"What really! That's awesome! Why don't I remember anything then?" Chloe said, a smile forming.

"I wasn't strong enough to pull use both back using the photo, but this isn't why I came back. Chloe, Jefferson breaks into the house tonight and kills my dad and takes my mom. He also sneaks into my room and threatens me." Max's heartbeat increased thinking back to the pressure on her neck.

"What the fuck!?" Chloe's smile dropped again and rage reddened her face. "I'll fucking kill that fucker."

"No," Max said sternly, "We need to form a plan. Jefferson follows us from the concert in a white van then passes us while we eat and.." Max couldn't finish her sentence. Chloe wrapped her small girlfriend in her arms for comfort.

"Okay Time-Traveling-Warrior, what do we do?"

Max burried her face into Chloe's shirt, using the familiar scent to calm herself down. _Her parent's can't be here._ Max pushed herself from Chloe and whipped out her phone, dialling her father's phone number. After a few rings, Ryan picked up.

 **-Hey Max, what's up honey?**

"Hey Dad!" Max exclaimed, reveling in the sound of her father's voice. "When are you and Mom planning on being home?"

 **-Hmm, probably not until around midnight why?**

Max had to think quick on her feet, she needed them out of the house tonight "You and Mom should spend the night at a hotel tonight!"

 **-Why?**

"You know, wine and dine Mom, she could probably use a nice night out after all the news she has gotten the past few days."

 **-I feel like there is an alternative motive to this. Why do you want use out of the house Maxine?**

 _Fuck Dad just say okay!_ "Well, erm, I uh, kinda want the house empty tonight."

 **-For?**

Max blushed slightly thinking of what to say, "Listen I just want some alone time with Chloe and I and-

 **-Okay, okay, I see where you are going with this. Why don't you two just stay at one?**

"Because we don't have a lot of cash left from the trip and because Mom could actually use a relaxing night. You guys can get some breakfast in the morning at her favorite cafe on Pike St." Max said thinking of anything she could to help her case. "She would really love it Dad."

Her father sighed into the phone, _Come on Dad just say yes!_

 **-A night in Seattle doesn't sound like a bad idea, not to mention I already paid to park here for a full night. Alright, I will use a favor I have will a friend and get us a room last minute. Just..well I would say use projection but..**

"Ew Dad what? Don't even start to finish that sentence," Max said scrunching up her nose.

Ryan chuckled, **-Just giving you a hard time. You are lucky you are an adult. I will call you in the morning when we are on our way home. Have fun at the concert tonight you two.**

 _Yes! Operation success!_ "Thanks Dad! I love you. Have fun at your work event."

 **-I guess I can now since I am not driving home. I love you too honey. Say hi to Chloe for us.**

The phone clicked on the other end as Ryan ended the call. _Okay that solves one issue._

"Max what's happening," Chloe asked.

"I got my parent's out of the house tonight. They should be safe. All that is left is us and Jefferson."

"Good," Chloe said punching her fist into her palm, "I want a shot at this fucker."

"Chloe no," Max said, concern covering her face, "We need to not be here either! We can play tonight out as usual, then after a white van passes you on the freeway you need to convince me to stay in a hotel. Just tell me about this conversation and that I used a photo again and after we are safe, we can call the cops on Jefferson."

Chloe looked to struggle with running instead of fighting, "Fine Max, we can do that. If they don't catch him though, we deal with him ourselves." Chloe smirked, "And if you give me any trouble getting into a hotel, I can always use other methods to convince you." She ran a finger along Max's lip, sending a shiver of electricity down the brunette's spine.

Max smiled and leaned up to kiss Chloe, "A kiss from the future for luck." Chloe smiled through the kiss. Max backed away, stealing another glance at Chloe, then started to feel the world shift again as her vision blurred back to white.

 _Please work,_ Max thought to herself. The world shifted from white to black.

…

Bzzzzz...Bzzzzz...Bzzzzz...

"What?" Max sat up, "Where…?" She was in a bed, and naked! Max tugged the sheets up to cover her bare chest and felt a shift next to her. She flinched before realizing that it was Chloe, sleeping next to her. They were in a hotel room.

Bzzzzz...Bzzzzz...Bzzzzz…

Max turned to the source of the vibration, her cell phone which was charging on the hotel nightstand. She swiped the phone and saw the caller id: **Dad**

 _Oh thank dog he is alright!_ Max tapped the answer button and lifted the phone to her ear. "Dad! Hey how was last-"

 **-Max where are you!?** _Whoa! He sounds frantic!_

"Chloe and I are, erm," She glanced at the clock which read 9 a.m. "Out getting breakfast."

 **-Max I don't want to hear a lie. Were you girls at the house last night?**

Max could tell there was something wrong, "We ended up staying at a local hotel. We um, drank a bit at the concert." Max said fibbing. "Chloe didn't feel safe driving. I know we are underage, but please don't get mad-"

 **-That doesn't matter right now, Max something happened at the house last night. Where are you two exactly, we will drive to pick you two up.**

 _Fuck what happened?_ Max glanced around until she found a tv guide with the hotel name on it.

"We are at Hotel Max," _Funny Chloe,_ "On 620 Stewart St."

 **-We are on our way.** **Do not** **leave the hotel.**

 _He said we. That means Mom is okay._ "Okay Dad, i'll wake Chloe up and meet you in the lobby."

Max hung up the phone and set it on the table. _Okay, so not a problem free outcome, but they are both safe which is what matters._ Max turned to Chloe and took a second to admire the punk's peaceful face before kissing her cheek and nudging her awake. Chloe's eyes fluttered open slightly. She smiled at Max's face, then her eyes bolted open as she realized Max was awake.

"Holy shit Max! Is it Max Max, or other Max?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when you go leave back to the future, the you that stays doesn't remember much, so are you space Max or caught up Max?"

Max let a small laugh escape at Chloe's fumbled words, "I am caught up Max, kinda. I need you to explain everything that happened after I, future Max, left." Chloe sat up on the bed and scooted close to Max so their legs intertwined.

"Well, things played out like you said. We got to the concert, you got hella high and used your rewind power in the mosh pit, with me so far?" Max nodded. "Okay, then we found out we could rewind time together, just like you said. After we left the concert I explained to you what you told me to tell..yourself...anyways, you were a little sceptical, partly due to you thinking I was high still, but after the white van passed us you believed me 100%. We called the cops and after a little bit of fibbing, they sent a few cars to your house. We grabbed food, shacked up in this hotel, and had some...fun, which if you don't remember I'll show you again later, and crashed." Chloe ended the story with a smirk and a quick kiss on Max's cheek and rubbed the inside of Max's thigh.

"Wowsers, that's a lot of information." Max said stopping Chloe's hand and resting her other hand on Chloe's face "Listen, my parent's are on their way here now, so we need to get dressed. Something happened at the house last night."

Chloe grinned, "Probably Jeffer-douche getting slammed to the pavement. I hope they broke something." Max laughed and flung the blankets off herself, feeling the chill of the morning air on her bare skin. Chloe jumped up and wrapped her naked body around Max's. Max felt Chloe's warmth spread across her back.

After a quick shower together, Chloe and Max headed down to the lobby to eat and wait for Max's parents.

Chloe set her chair next to Max's and slipped her arm around the brunette's shoulder pulling her close. Max felt a vibrations and pulled her phone out to see a text from her Mom saying they were five minutes out.

 _Please,_ Max prayed, _Just let this be over._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclosure:**

 **This is a total Pricefield story, as well as my first FanFic. The game left the ending a little to open for my taste with the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" option. I know there are a lot of Pricefield stories, but I wanted to try one of my own :) As stated this is Pricefield, so if you have an issue with that, please move on. This is rated T, with mostly cutesy stuff and the struggles I think the girls would face, with getting a bit deeper into the romantic detail. Some of you may have noticed I cut the NSFW parts out. I am sorry if you wanted those to stay, but I felt like my writing style was not suited for this form of story. Again, I apologize but this will be a rated T story from here on out**

Chapter 12: Reunion

Max's mother rushed at her daughter and wrapped her in a tight hug, tears flowing down her cheeks. Max felt her eyes swell with tears as well, but for a different reason than her Mom's.

"Mom, I am so happy to see you. What happened? Is everything okay?" Max asked, her voice muffled slightly by her mother's shirt.

Max's mother held Max at arms length, "Honey how did you know something was going to happen last night," her mother asked in a suspicious tone.

"I didn't Mom," Max fibbed, "I still don't know what happened since Dad wouldn't tell me on the phone."

Ryan looked at his daughter skeptically, "The cops got an anonymous tip that someone was trying to break into our house to possibly murder the family, us. They sent out a few cars and lo and behold, they found a man inside. It was the Jefferson creep from your school."

Chloe and Max looked at eachother, "Then they caught the fucker right?" Chloe asked smiling hopefully.

"No," Chloe's smile dropped, "He ran from the house and the police pursued." _Fuck,_ Max thought. "He somehow escaped," Ryan ended.

 _Which means he will come back after Chloe and I again. Which means we need to leave to keep my parent's safe._ Max's mind raced.

"The police only informed us of those details because they assumed he was targeting someone in the family," Ryan said, he gave Max a stare that felt like it saw Max to her core,  
"Max i'll ask again, how did you know he would come last night? Did he do anything to you in Arcadia Bay? Did you two make the anonymous tip?"

Max wanted to tell her parents the truth. It would be hard to believe at first, but she could prove it like she did Chloe, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Honestly Dad," Max said, "Chloe and I just drank a bit last night and stayed in the hotel. I really did just want the place to myself and Chloe. It was just God, or dumb luck, or coincidence or however you want to call it." Ryan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, the cops are canvassing our house, so we have to stay at a hotel again until they collect everything they need evidence wise. We were able to grab some clothes and we packed your bags. I think it's probably safer for you two to go back to Arcadia Bay." Ryan set his hand on his daughter and looked at her tenderly. "While I hate to have you leave so soon, if that guy is on the loose here, I want you gone. Plus with all the people in Arcadia Bay who know who he is, I don't think he will be going there anytime soon."

Max nodded and wrapped her arms around her father, breathing in his familiar smell and felt his large arms squeeze her into a bear hug.

…

A few hours later Max and Chloe were standing at the airport entrance. Her Mom and Dad had came with them to say their goodbyes and to make sure they were safe. Chloe was hugging Max's mom when Ryan pulled Max off to the side.

"Listen Max, I know there is more to the story than you are telling me," Ryan said looking Max in the eyes.

"Dad, I wasn't-," Max started, but Ryan held up his hand, silencing her.

"I don't want lies Max. I would expect you to tell me and your mother, but I understand you might not want to yet." Max's father's eyes softened, "I am always a phone call away if you feel ready." Max wiped the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She rushed into her Dad's arms and squeezed him tight.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you to Maxie."

…

"Holy shitballs," Chloe said plopping down on one of the leather chairs outside the gate, "Max you are a fucking hero! Saving people left and right."

"I don't think I am much of a hero if I am the reason the people are in danger Chlo." Max said. She was fiddling with her camera, not really wanting to take a picture, but just holding it calmed her anxiety.

"Max, it's not your fault Jefferson it a freakazoid." Chloe said tilting Max's face towards her and lightly pressing her lips against the brunettes. "Remember what I said though. Jefferson is ours now. With your powers back and my kickass fighting skills, we can take him." Chloe said smiling.

Max snickered, "Yeah I don't about the fighting part," Max's smiled faded into a determined frown, "But I am not going to allow anyone else to be hurt by him."

Chloe swung her arm around Max and pulled her close, tossing a fist into the air, "Blackwell Detectives are on the case!"

Max smiled on the outside, but in her head she was fighting herself. _Was this the best option? If my powers hadn't returned then I wouldn't even consider it, but with them back and getting stronger...maybe…_

The plane called all passengers to boarding. Chloe and Max shuffled onto the plane and took their seats. Chloe dozed off even before the plane left the runway, but Max's mind was filled with too much worry to sleep. They were heading back to Arcadia Bay, where is all started.

…

The plane ride back was fairly uneventful, though halfway through some turbulence woke Chloe up which resulted in her and Max playing tic tac toe for the next ten minutes and Chloe seeing how many times she could kiss Max before her girlfriend turned bright red. The answer was 9 times. With a bit of tongue on the last kiss. The plane landed softly and after ten minutes of waiting to disembark and a quick walk to the arrivals gate, the two girls were met with a group of smiling faces.

Kate rushed away from a boy, who Max could only guess as Ben, and embraced Max into a hug. To Max's surprise, Victoria and Courtney were there also. Max walked over to Victoria after Kate released her and switched to hugging Chloe, who found the hug very awkward at first and just patted Kate on the back.

"Hey Victoria, I am kinda surprised you came," Max said

"Why is that?" Victoria asked in her usual snotty tone. Courtney elbowed Victoria, earning her a glare from the blonde girl. "Sorry Max, old habits. I was the only one of the group that drove an SUV so I got designated driver. And you know, I figured with our talk last time we could..start over?"

"I would like that Victoria." Max said. She wrapped Victoria and Courtney into a tight hug before Chloe wandered over to them.

"What's happening Icky Vicki!" Chloe said holding up her hand and smirking.

"Funny Price," Victoria said frowning and crossing her arms. "You would think some time in Seatle would have upped your wardrobe."

"Ha! Funny! I bet you would swoon if you saw me in the dress I bought. Specially since you bat for the same team now."

Victoria turned her gaze to Max and glared, "Good to know you're spreading the word to everyone."

"Victoria no, I just told Chloe." Max said trying to play damage control. She turned on her heel and pointed a finger at Chloe, "Chloe keep your mouth shut about this. Did you like it when someone else told everyone you were gay?"

Chloe's smirk dropped and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Shit ya got me there Maxirooni. I'm sorry Ick-er-Victoria." Chloe held out her hand to shake Victoria's, who in response didn't move. This earned another elbow to her ribs from Courtney and another glare from Victoria to the dark haired girl.

"Fine," Victoria extended her hand and shook Chloe's.

Max let out a breath of relief and ran her hand down Chloe's arm, entangling her fingers with Chloe's. Courtney looked at their hands and blushed slightly, darting her eyes down at Victoria's hand.

"You guys want to stop and go get some coffee?" Max asked, "I could use a bit of caffeine right now."

"Yeah, there isn't any cafe's open quite yet in Arcadia Bay, but there are a few cafes on the way." Kate said. She grinned and laughed slightly as Ben snuck a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Dope," Chloe said picking up her duffle bag, "Vicki you wanna?"

"Well seeing as I am the only one with their car here," Victoria said rolling her eyes. Courtney giggled at her comment, earning herself a small smile from Victoria.

After loading the bags into the back of the SUV, the group crammed into the vehicle and drove to the cafe that Kate suggested. Chloe held Max back as the group walked through the front entrance.

"Ok Super-Max, what's the plan for Jeffer-douche?" Chloe asked. "You know he is going to come after us again."

"Yeah but what my Dad said is true Chlo," Max said, "Everyone knows who he is here. There is the chance he won't. Not to mention what else are we supposed to do? It's not like we can track him or anything. Maybe we should let the cops take this one."

Chloe shook her head, "No way. They keep letting him slip through their fingers."

"Then what Chloe? How can we possibly find him?" Max asked. This struck Chloe silent.

"I don't alright," She said after some hesitation, "But we need to."

Max sighed, "Okay listen, the most we can do is keep an eye on the news and any websites. Try to follow his path."

Chloe grinned wide, "Alright sounds hella dope." Max shoot her head and pushed her blue-haired girlfriend towards the front door. Everyone was already sitting when Chloe and Max walked through the door.

"What? You two need a make-out sesh?" Victoria said.

"You wish you could see that Vicki," Chloe retorted

"As if Price," Victoria rolled her eyes and flipped the menu in front of her face, blocking Chloe from her line of sight. Courtney sighed and did the same. Max giggled slightly as Chloe made a face at Victoria. _It's going to be a while until they start considering themselves friends,_ Max thought.

After ordering food and coffee, the group sat and updated each other on their perspective weeks. Kate and Ben have begun an animal rescue center for any animals that people can't find families for, as well as a temporary adoption process. Victoria and Courtney have been helping remodel the interior of the buildings being built.

"It's crazy to think a month has passed since the storm hit," Kate said, wrapping her fingers around Ben's. "So much has changed. Thanks to the amount of volunteers and donations, Arcadia Bay should be back up and running on a basic level in a few weeks."

"You are lucky the tornado only hit the bay and the houses up the hill," Ben said, "I've worked other disaster rebuilds and they have been a lot worse. Some take years before they are fully rebuilt."

"How is everyone getting on here?" Max asked. She felt so disconnected since leaving for Seattle.

"After the funerals you mean?" Victoria said, squeezing her wrist, "Everyone seems to be focusing on just rebuilding so nothing exciting. People have hired contractors for housing, a lot of families have opened their doors for the ones without home. My parent's have allowed multiple families to live in their cabins around Oregon."

"I don't know if I should gag or compliment her," Chloe whispered into Max's ear. Max covered a snicker and whispered back, "Compliment."

"Wowsers Vicki that sure is nice of your parent's!" Chloe said, using one of Max's words and exaggerating her voice slightly. Victoria squinted at Chloe, not sure if she was being serious or not.

"We should all take a weekend at one of the cabins Victoria," Courtney said smiling and grabbing Victoria's arm, before blushing and quickly releasing it. "Um-you know, get away and take a break."

"Vaca after a Vaca! That sounds hella sweet, although I don't know if princess is allowed to bring ruffians such as myself," Chloe said smirking.

Victoria's brow furrowed as she swelled her chest up slightly. "I'll have you know I can visit any one of the cabins anytime I want. I have keys to over half of them. There are a ton empty since they buy them just rent them out most the time. I know of a few that have no occupants next weekend." She smirked slightly at Chloe, "Though there is no smoking near the cabin Price."

"Pff fine." Chloe said throwing her arm over Max's shoulder, "I'll just bake in the car then."

"Over my dead body," Victoria said, her face twisting in annoyance.

"A weekend at a cabin sounds like fun!" Max said, trying to defuse the tension building between the two girls. "Kate, Ben, would you guys be interested?"

"I would! Hanging out with everyone sounds fun!" Kate exclaimed. _It's weird how much Victoria and her seem like natural friends now,_ Max thought seeing Victoria smile at Kate's enthusiasm. Ben expressed his interested with a nod and Courtney started to swap numbers with everyone.

"Okay! Victoria and I will finalize the plans and i'll text everyone the deets!"

 _Who would have thought I would be going to a cabin with Victoria!_ Max thought smiling.

The group devoured their food after it arrived and after dropping Kate and Ben off at the Volunteer Center, Victoria drove Chloe to her truck which she had parked at the lighthouse.

"Bye guys!" Courtney yelled before Victoria drove away, brewing up a cloud of dust.

"Guess Icky Vicki didn't want to say bye," Chloe said smirking. Max slapped Chloe's rib with the back of her hand.

"Be nicer Chloe, can't you see Victoria is actually trying." Max stated, her face not giving into Chloe's smirk.

Chloe frowned and rubbed her stomach, "Fine. But if she flips me shit I'm flipping it back."

"Guess that's as much as I can expect," Max said smiling. She leaned up to Chloe's face and kissed her, letting her lips linger on Chloe's before pulling away.

"Nuh uh Caulfield," Chloe smiled, pulling Max back into her arms, "You're not getting away that easy." Chloe's lips crashed back into Max's as her tongue slid into Max's mouth. Max let out a muffled shriek, but pressed herself deeper into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck and playing with the wisps of blue hair sticking out of her beanie.

"I love you Chlo," Max breathed as they separated slightly.

"I love you too Max," Chloe whispered before resuming their kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Cabin

"Alright Maxipad," Chloe said, grinning as Max glared at her for using the nickname she hates, "Where to first?" Max and Chloe had just hopped in the trucked after spending some alone time on the bench at the lighthouse, enjoying the view of the water. From up that high they could see all the progress that had been done to Arcadia Bay. It was uplifting to say the least. Chloe fired up the truck and drove it down the hill onto the road.

"I think you need to see your mom Chlo." Max said, resting her hand on the blue punk's thigh. Max felt Chloe's body tense immediately.

"Not what I was expecting to hear, and not a fat chance in hell Max." Chloe said frowning.

"Come on Chloe. I know you act tough but I can tell you miss your mom." Max pleaded.

Chloe stayed silent

"I'm not taking no for an answer Chloe. Even if I have to knock you out and drag you to her." Max said folding her arms and staring at Chloe. Chloe glanced sideways at Max and frowned.

"Fine," Chloe finally said, then grinned, "You know, you're pretty hot when you get all demanding."

Max laughed and leaned over to kiss Chloe on the cheek. She let her hand slide down her arm and intertwine with Chloe's shirt edge, tugging it slightly.

"Maybe later I'll show you how _demanding_ I can be," Max licked the edge of Chloe's cheek before sitting back in her seat. Chloe stared at Max, mouth gaped.

"Chloe road!" Max said smiling while letting out a shriek. Chloe swerved the old truck back into the middle of her lane.

"Not always the most composed are you Price?" Max said giggling.

"That was your fault Caulfield." Chloe said grinning. She reached out and pulled at Max's jacket, making the brunette scoot to the middle of the seat so Chloe could put her arm around the smaller girl.

…

It took them about an hour to find Chloe's mom. While they were in Seattle, most of the camps had been demolished to make way for construction crew and the families had been set up in temporary housing. A family that Max or Chloe didn't know had set up a spare room in the garage of their house with inflatable beds and everything. Max, Chloe, Joyce, and David would all be staying there. This is also where they found Joyce, sweeping the dust out the garage door from the makeshift room. Chloe parked on the side of the street as Joyce looked up, hearing the familiar truck engine.

Chloe hopped out of the truck and walked around the front, she felt Max slide next to her and grab her hand, making Chloe's discomfort lower a bit. _Welp,_ Chloe thought, _Now or never_. Joyce still stood in the doorway of the open garage, staring at the two girls. Chloe rubbed the back of her head, then walked towards her mother.

"Hey Mom, we are back from-" Chloe didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Joyce came flying towards her and wrapped her and Max in a hug. Joyce didn't say anything at first, just held the two girls who had wrapped their arms around the middle aged woman. Max could feel Joyce's body shake slightly and realized she was crying.

"Joyce…" Max said tenderly.

"I am so sorry girls." Joyce said, fighting the tears back, "I am such an idiot and ashamed for how I acted."

Chloe stood silent for a minute before responding, "Hey Mom, it's okay. But can I quote you on the 'idiot' part for future reference." Chloe tried to laugh it off, but Max could hear the waver in her voice. Joyce released Max and squeezed her daughter tight, as if she would disappear any minute.

"Chloe, I am so sorry honey," Joyce sobbed into Chloe's ear, "Please forgive me. I have been a terrible mother."

Chloe wiped her eyes and broke their hug, but still held onto Joyce, "You are not a terrible mother Mom. If-if anything I have been a horrible daughter."

"Chloe no, I know how hard William's-" Joyce started, wiping her eyes as well trying to compose herself.

"Dad's death doesn't give me the excuse to act like a hella bitch though." Chloe said, giving her mom a small smile. "Max has kinda helped me see that. I want to do-I want to be better Mom."

Joyce held her hand to her daughter's face and Chloe pressed her cheek into her palm. Tears started to roll down Chloe's cheek and she cried. They embraced once more, not separating for a few minutes. Max stood watching and smiling, liberated that Chloe's mom was okay with them.

Joyce let go of Chloe, who wiped her eyes. "Gah, to much girly shit." Chloe said with a small laugh. Joyce laughed slightly then turned to Max.

"Max honey, I don't hate you. I love you. If my daughter loves you then that should be just another reason to love you more." Joyce said, opening her arms for Max, asking for a hug. Max smiled and walked into Joyce's open arms, squeezing her midsection tight.

"Thank you Joyce." Max said.

After the emotional scene, Chloe and Max caught Joyce up on all the details in Seattle, even showing her some of the photo's of Max and Chloe from their night out. Joyce never thought she would see Chloe in a dress again since William died. They left out the part about Jefferson, no need to worry her when there wasn't anything she could do. Joyce told them good news as well, informing them that construction had begun to rebuild the Price home. David was out talking with the contractor as they spoke.

"So what are you girls going to do now that you are back?" Joyce asked.

"Not sure to be honest," Max said rubbing her elbow. "Is there anymore work that is needed that we could help on?" Chloe let out a groan and slumped her shoulders.

Joyce shook her head, smiling at her daughter, "Not really. Most of the work now is up to the professionals." Chloe did an almost silent 'yes!' to herself, perking up her body.

"Then probably just enjoy the town being rebuilt," Max said, "We are going to a Victoria's family cabin this weekend."

"Yeah one of her _many_ cabins," Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Victoria huh?" Joyce said eyeing Max, "I didn't know you two were friends."

"She has hella changed a ton Mom," Chloe said, slightly sarcastic. Joyce just let out an hmmm, then told them to have fun. Max and Chloe unpacked in the makeshift room, and by unpacked I mean Chloe tossed their stuff down by the two beds and hopped back in the truck. Her reasoning was what was the point of unpacking if they were just going to pack in a week? Max smiled and shook her head. She hopped up next to Chloe and they drove towards the beach to see the progress.

…

The days following were spent spending time with Joyce and David, who Chloe only fought with a few times now instead of all the time, and helping Kate and Ben with their animal shelter. They learned more about Ben in the process as well. He lives in California, but is originally from Texas. His family run a dentist office and though they wanted him to follow in their footsteps, he loves construction and architecture.

Max and Victoria even hung out, usually accompanied by Chloe and Courtney, who seemed was always with Victoria nowadays, and would drive into the next town for coffee in Victoria's SUV. They weren't besties, but Max felt like Victoria and her were becoming friends. They talked a lot about photography when it was just themselves, since Chloe would always become bored and change the subject. She and Victoria actually had a lot of the same interests in style and other photography role models. Chloe learned that Courtney, though not looking was really into music and loved most the bands Chloe did.

The week flew by with Max finally feeling like she was unwinding from all the stress that she had wrapped herself around. She hadn't needed to use her rewind power at all, excluding the time Chloe dropped her latte and gave Max such a puppy dog look that Max couldn't say no, and she was feeling stronger every day.

Friday came and Victoria stopped by the house that Chloe and Max were staying at to grab them. They tossed their bags into the back with the rest and squeezed into the SUV next to Kate. Ben had opted to take the cramped back seat to give the girls more space. The drive didn't take long, though for Ben, Max was sure an hour and a half felt like a lifetime in the amount of space he had. The group joked about life and swapped embarrassing stories from their past, with Ben and Chloe sharing the most and Max and Victoria the least. Victoria stated she never did anything embarrassing, and Max was to just to embarrassed to share in general. This however, did not stop Chloe from telling most of Max's stories, rewarding herself with death glares and bright red faces from her little brunette girlfriend.

Victoria turned off the pavement and onto a dirt road leading into a forest. The cabin emerged after a few minutes on the dusty earth, and it towered over the SUV.

"Jesus Vic," Chloe said looking up out the windscreen, "When you said cabin I didn't think you meant mansion. This place is hella huge!"

Victoria gave one of her smug smiles and twirled a key ring around her finger. A single silver key swung around with it, "And it's all ours girls….and guy." Ben rolled his eyes as all the girls snickered. After unloading their bags Victoria locked the car and unlocked the front door.

The inside was as big as the outside. There were two floors, but over 15ft vaulted ceilings towered above the group. Plush couches sat around the fireplace and a giant kitchen sat underneath a loft. There were a five doors leading to bedrooms and bathrooms Max could only assume. Chloe dropped her bag and scampered up the stairs to the loft. More doors to bathrooms and bedrooms greeted her and-

"Holy shit this place has a pool table!" Chloe said leaning over the loft.

"How much do your parent's rent this out for Victoria?" Max asked, glancing around in awe.

Victoria blushed slightly, "It's nothing much. Let's unpack! We need to get the food into the fridge." Courtney flipped out her phone and texted a quick message. A second later Max felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and a text from Courtney read: $800 a night.

Max almost choked. _Wowsers!_ Max knew Victoria's parents had money, but not this much.

Everyone chose rooms while Victoria gave a tour of the place.

"And outside we have-"

"No fucking way a pool!" Chloe exclaimed. She ran over and lifted the pool cover slightly. "And it's heated!" Chloe glanced at Max and smiled, "Remind you of anything Super-Max."

Max blushed furiously, remembering the night her and Chloe snuck into the Blackwell pool and swam in their underwear. Victoria and Courtney looked between the two trying to understand the inside joke, but gave up.

"Watch this Price." Victoria said walking over to a gray metal box on the cabin wall. She popped the cover open and flipped a few switches. The pool cover started to slide off the pool, rolling itself into a neat cylinder at the end. Chloe's eyes went wide as the pool lit up and faded to different colors.

"We are going in. Now!" Chloe said sporting one of her largest grins.

"Now yet Price," Victoria said. She flipped another switch and a quiet hum sounded from the pool floor. "It needs to run the cleaner for an hour before we can go in."

Chloe sagged her shoulders, "You got me hyped on purpose."

"Oh please," Victoria said, but Max noticed a small smirk as she turned away. "We might as well eat while we wait, oh and one more surprise." Victoria led them back into the house and opened a cabinet as tall as Chloe was. Inside was a fridge with tons of alcohol.

"Oh now it's a party!" Chloe said, diving into the fridge and passing out beers and ciders.

Victoria grinned and found a bottle opener. "Won't your parents get mad?" Kate asked, eyes wider than normal.

"Pff, no. If they paid attention to all of the cabin's inventory than maybe, but they only look at how much income these generate. The management staff reloads these all the time, no questions asked." Victoria popped open her cider and took a sip, passing the opener to Chloe, who in turn opened everyone else's bottles.

"Here Kate," Victoria said, handing her a bottle of cider, "I figured you don't like beer."

Kate shied away from Victoria a bit, "I don't think I should.."

Victoria looked down at her feet and lowered the bottle, "No cameras Kate. I am still really sorry about that. I don't expect you to forgive me for it, but you are with friends here. You don't have to, but you can if you want." Victoria set the bottle on the kitchen island. "It's here if you want it."

Kate smiled and hugged Victoria, surprising the short haired blonde. Victoria patted Kate on the back before pushed her away slightly. Kate smiled at Victoria again, then picked up the bottle.

"To the best bunch of bitches-and douches-this cabin will ever see," Chloe exclaimed and held her beer up. Everyone laughed and clinked their bottles together and drank. Chloe then turned and planted a kiss on Max. "But remember, this is my booty!"

Max blushed and slapped Chloe on the arm. Chloe grinned.

"I have my guy," Kate said looking up at Ben. Max noticed Courtney fidget a little and Victoria looked away from the group, taking another sip of her cider.

They threw some nachos in the oven for food and drank on. As the night went on, the food disappeared and the more everyone drank. Max was surprised since this was her first time seeing Chloe drunk, not to mention everyone else, that Chloe went from her hard core punk-ish self to a cuddly, instant everyone's best friend type. Max was worried she would get too cuddly with someone else in the house, but her worries disappeared when she realized Chloe was hanging all over her and no one else.

Kate and Ben had secluded themselves to a corner and were making out, strictly PG. and Victoria and Courtney were playing a drinking game involving dice and dares with a bottle of peach rum. Courtney seemed to be more enthusiastic than usual, while Victoria was quiet.

"Max, uh, Chloe! Come play!" Courtney said, slurring her words slightly.

Max looked at Chloe and nodded. Chloe just grinned and grabbed Max's hand, dragging her over to the table.

"What are the rules ladies," Chloe asked grinning.

"Simple," Victoria said as Max and Chloe sat down. "Everyone rolls the dice, highest number dares the lowest number to do something. They can either do the dare or take a shot."

Chloe smiled, "I like where this is going."

The first few rounds went by with shots being taken. Courtney was the first to get someone to accept the dare and much to Ben and Kate's annoyance, Chloe chucked a pillow at the lovebirds, resulting in howls of laughter from the table. Kate glared at the group of girls, but soon cracked a smile as Ben let loose a chuckle which evolved into a laugh.

Ben and Kate joined the game after than, and Max noticed everyone was getting more and more drunk.

"Maybe we should take a break and hit the pool." Max said. Her head swam as she set her bottle down. She didn't even know which one she was on.

Chloe frowned, then switched it to a smirk, "We can continue the game later, let's go fucking splash!" She darted upstairs before anyone else could get up. Max laughed to herself and followed her upstairs as everyone else went to change.

"You sure you're good to swim Price?" Max asked, leaning against the door frame and staring at her undressing girlfriend. Chloe slipped on her bathing suit and walked over to Max, setting her arm on the wall and grinned, "I might not be, and will need mouth to mouth."

Max giggled and wrapped her fingers around Chloe's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Max grimaced at the taste of the beer on Chloe's tongue, but fought through it to prolong the moment.

"We fucking or swimming losers!?" Victoria shouted from downstairs. Max and Chloe heard some music start and a splash as someone jumped into the pool. "Shall we?" Chloe asked. Max smiled and quickly changed into her suit, a simple pink two piece.

The water was the perfect temperature. Kate and Ben sat on the edge, splashing their feet and laughing at an imitation of Victoria Courtney was doing. Victoria puffed her cheeks out and splashed the short haired girl.

"Cannon Ball!" Chloe shouted and launched herself off the edge of the pool and splashed into the steaming water, spraying drops everywhere. Max laughed and jumped off the edge a little more calmly than her counterpart. The pool was the perfect refresher to the food and alcohol. The group swam around and listened to the music, making jokes and talking about anything that came up.

"I got something," Chloe said after a brief silence, "Dares..again." Chloe grinned wide and looked at Max. "I dare you to kiss me Max." Max threw her head back and laughed. She swam over to the blue haired girl and planted a wet kiss on her lips.

"That's not a dare!" Kate said laughing, "You guys do that all the time."

Max laughed and hung on to Chloe's neck, keeping herself afloat with just her feet. Chloe smirked at Kate's comment and looked over at Victoria. "True true Katie-girl. Courtney! I dare you and Victoria to kiss."


	14. Chapter 14

**Attention:**

 **Again, to those who have read this since I started, I did remove the NSFW parts of the story. I am sorry if you miss them! But I believe my writing style works best keeping this T rating! Again, I apologize! Please feel free to comment on if you like the story or if you think I could improve! Side note, we just topped 1800 views! Thank you everyone who has been reading, I think I have about a few chapters left until I conclude the story so stay tuned!**

Flirt

"Courtney! I dare you and Victoria to kiss."

Victoria's face reddened enough for even Max to see. Courtney looked at Chloe and then at Victoria, then back to Chloe. "I-I don't know Chloe, I don't think-"

"Oh please come here," Victoria said swimming over to Courtney. Courtney hesitated as Victoria came closer to her face which was already a deep red. "Vic-Victoria."

Courtney didn't get to finish her sentence because Victoria crashed their mouths together and slid her tongue past Courtney's lips. Courtney didn't fight it, but instead wrapped her arms around Victoria's neck, using only her feet to keep herself afloat. The kiss lasted more than a few seconds, leaving the girls both short of breath by the time they separated. The two looked at each other, with Victoria looking away first. "See Price, no big deal. Just a kiss." Courtney looked at Victoria, hurt, then swam to edge of the pool and lifted herself out, walking into the house.

Kate jumped up from the edge of the pool and ran after her. Victoria stared after the two girls before lifting herself out of the pool as well and walked to the edge of the forest. Max looked at Chloe briefly, then went after Victoria.

"Well fuck, that didn't work like I thought," Chloe mumbled to herself. Ben sat on the edge of the pool, obviously not sure what to do in the situation.

Max stood besides Victoria, who had her arms wrapped around her body, avoiding Max's gaze.

"Courtney likes you Victoria, you know that right?" Max said. She had been thinking it the past few days after seeing the two together, "Cause it seems like you like her too."

"Fuck of course I like her Max," Victoria snapped, glaring into the woods, "But Taylor.."

"Would want you and Courtney to be happy Vic," Max said shuffling closer to the blonde. "Do you really think she would be upset?"

"I don't know Max," Victoria said, tears brimming in her eyes, "What if Courtney and I...start a thing and then it doesn't work out. What if I am left all alone. Nathan is gone, I'll never see Taylor again, all I have left is Courtney."

"Gee thanks," Max said giving Victoria a small smile, who in return just sighed and looked at Max.

"You know what I mean Max."

"I know Victoria, I had the same concerns when Chloe and I started dating, but you know what," Max turned her head back to the blue punk chucking water from her cupped hands at Ben, "I knew it would be worth it. Just to share those moments together, to love each other, and to just..be."

"How can you be sure she won't leave you?" Victoria asked, hiding her face from Max again.

"You don't Victoria, but it's worth the risk if you ask me." Max set her hand on Victoria's shoulder, making her look into Max's eyes, "Do you think Courtney is worth the risk?"

Victoria looked down at the ground, then back at Max and nodded. She left Max on the edge of the woods and walked into the house, ignoring the pestering voice of Chloe, who in turn went to Max to get information.

"So what's happening with Queen-B?" Chloe asked.

"That wasn't a cool thing to do Chlo," Max said. Kate walked out of the house, red to the face, and hung her head over Ben's shoulder.

Chloe's smirk dropped, "Shit I thought they were already a thing with all that sexual tension between them. I was just egging them along."

Max laughed, "Yeah well subtlety isn't your strong suit." Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling her close and kissing her lips which were soft and warm from the heated pool. Max separated their kiss and looked into Chloe's eyes, enjoying the multi-color lights reflecting on them from the pool lamps. "Just, try to tone it down sometimes, okay?" Max said twirling one of Chloe's wet bangs.

"Got it," Chloe said smirking again, "Play it cool. Like a Caulfield."

Max laughed again and rested her head on Chloe's chest, feeling the thump of her heart against her ear. Max could feel her own heartbeat quicken, which always seemed to happen when she felt Chloe's skin on her own.

Chloe and Max walked over to Kate and Ben who were talking by the pool still. "Oh hey guys," Kate said breaking her conversation with Ben.

"So Kate," Chloe said plopping down next to, causing Kate to jump slightly. Max didn't know for sure, but she had a suspicion that Chloe kinda intimidated Kate. Max giggled to herself quietly and sat down next to Chloe. "What happened to make you leave the house so red?"

"O-oh you saw that," Kate stuttered, lifting her hand to her cheek as if to stop her already forming blush, "Well, um, I was trying to comfort Courtney when, uh, when Victoria kinda barged in and told me to leave. She close the door after I was out."

Chloe whistled, "Looks like the PricePlan worked out just like I thought."

Max slapped Chloe on the arm grinning, "That's a load of bull and you know it Chlo. You just got lucky."

Chloe wrapped her fingers around the smaller brunette's and smiled, "That I did." Max blushed when she realized that Chloe was no longer talking about Victoria and Courtney. "Welp!" Chloe exclaimed suddenly and slapping her thigh, making Kate jump again, "I think I will hit the sheets, specially since I am drunk as fuck right now." Max rolled her eyes. Chloe noticed and faced Max grinning, "Care to sleep with me Maxine?"

Max smirked and nuzzled her nose to Chloe's, "Call me Maxine again and we won't sleep together for a _very_ long time." Max jumped up and darted into the house, leaving Chloe rooted in place smirking. She turned to Kate and Ben, "She digs me." Chloe followed after Max, stopping before walking through the door and looking back at Kate and Ben. "Be safe you two," Chloe said winking, "You're the only ones who need to be."

Kate blushed furiously and Ben smiled, but looked away in embarrassment as well.

Chloe ran upstairs and found her cute girlfriend sprawled on the bed, waiting. Chloe grinned wide closing the door, then took a step back and jumped into the air aiming for the bed.

"Chloe!" Max shrieked laughing. Max pulled her limbs in and Chloe landed on all fours, right on top of Max.

"Hey there," Chloe said grinning the grin Max knew all too well. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling her closer.

"Hey there yourself," Max said, then biting her lower lip. This made Chloe's grin widen.

"If you keep doing that Caulfield, I might not be able to control myself."

Max darted up and breathed into Chloe's ear, "Then don't," She said, and started to kiss her jaw line on the way down. She traced her fingers through Chloe's damp hair and pulling it to the side slightly, exposing Chloe's neck. Max started to kiss and bite in the areas she knew Chloe loved.

"You're gonna leave a mark," Chloe joked, though Max could tell by her breathing she did not want the brunette to stop.

"Only fair Price," Max said and sucked on Chloe's neck, tasting copper and knowing she had left a noticeable mark. Max felt braver, she didn't know if it was the alcohol or just Chloe's personality rubbing off on her, but she did something she hadn't done before. She pushed Chloe off the top of her and straddled the taller girl. Chloe went to reach her hands to Max's side, but Max pushed them down, pinning the girl to the bed. "Not this time babe," Max said starting on Chloe's neck again, "This time I call the shots."

Max was rewarded by a small moan from Chloe instead of a smart remark.

"That's a good girl," Max grinned, moving from Chloe's neck to her lips.

…

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, light streaming in from the blinds on the window keeping her from fully opening them. Her mouth was terribly dry, and the slight pain across her forehead meant she drank too much last night She ran her hands down her face and flung the covers off of her body.

 _Whoa no clothes Chlo_ , Chloe thought to herself. She moved her hand over on the bed for the covers and felt her hand rest on something soft and warm. She turned around and rested her eyes on the mass under the blankets, admiring the curves until they ended where the brunette's head poked out from under the white cotton. Memories flooded Chloe's head from last night as he stared at the skin of Max's shoulder, revealing she too was undress. Chloe smirked, _Fuck Max was hot last night. I never knew I would like the submissive thing._

Chloe got up slowly and got a drink of water from the bathroom. Chloe walked back over to Max's sleeping body and softly kissed her head, _You should sleep, if you drank anything close to me then you are going to wake up hella hurting._ Chloe smiled. She threw on a tank top and a pair of men's boxers Max had bought her a while back and headed downstairs. Chloe may not be great at many things, but after living with her Mom for her whole life, she was confident in her cooking. Not that she would tell anyone, well maybe Max someday, but she actually really enjoyed making something out of nothing. Chloe opened the fridge and took out the eggs, butter, milk, bacon, and fruit. She started whipping together the eggs with butter and a little milk, mixing in a bit of salt, pepper, and dried parsley she found in the cupboard.

 _Six people so..._ Chloe added five more eggs to the mix totaling fifteen eggs all together. She poured the yellow liquid in a large cooking pan and pulled another out for the bacon. Once the pan was hot enough, Chloe laid the bacon down causing the fat to sizzle and pop slightly. While those cooked, she started to cut up the fresh fruit and mixed them together in a bowl.

"To think Price could cook," Chloe heard from behind herself. She whirled around, spatula in hand. Victoria was already seated on the chair next to the island wearing silk pajama bottoms and a tight fitting tank top.

"How long have you been there?" Chloe asked, she felt slightly nervous and hated it.

"Not to long," Victoria said standing up and walking over to the coffee pot. She lifted the lid and dumped fresh grounds into the reusable filter before closing it again and pressing the start button. Victoria hummed lightly as she went through the motions.

"You seem..uh..happier." Chloe said. _This was weird_

"I guess I have you to thank for that. Well, you and Max," Victoria said touching her lower lip, "And a bit of thanks to the booze."

"So it was the booze then huh?" Victoria startled and Chloe nearly had a heart attack. Courtney walked across the kitchen towards Victoria. She was wearing a long white t-shirt that ended right above her knees. Victoria blushed and Courtney wrapped her arm around Victoria and pecked her on the cheek.

Chloe was about to groan when another voice made her jump out of her skin, though this voice she loved. She turned to see the brunette slowly walking into the kitchen, sporting her pink doe pajama shirt and plaid pj bottoms

"This smells amazing Chlo," Max said rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"I need to put some fucking bells on you people," Chloe said, smiling as Max snuggled herself on Chloe's back while she cooked. Max snaked her arms around Chloe's mid section and laid her head on the taller girl's back, feeling her tattooed body rise with each breath. Max opened her eyes to look at Victoria and Courtney cuddling as well. Victoria caught Max's gaze as Courtney separated to pour the steaming coffee into two mugs. She smiled and mouthed _thank you_ to Max who in returned flashed a wide smile. Victoria turned her attention back to Courtney as she was handed a cup.

"You guys want some coffee?" Courtney asked, holding the pot up.

"Yes! Please," Max said

"Nah I'll just wake and bake after food," Chloe said smirking as Max squeezed her tighter. Victoria turned to argue back before Chloe stuck the spatula out at her and smiled, "Just kidding Icky Vicki." Victoria frowned and was about to say something when Courtney pulled her face towards hers and let a kiss linger on the blonde's lips.

Chloe smiled, "That's more like it. Keep her quiet Courtney!" Courtney smiled through the kiss while she and Victoria both flipped Chloe off without separating.

Chloe laughed and turned the bacon, revealing a crispy brown top. Soon Kate and Ben wandered down as well from the smell of food. Ben was in a shorts and a t-shirt while Kate was already dressed in a shirt and jeans.

Chloe dished out food once everything was ready, and even Victoria commented on how good everything tasted. Chloe had done a bow and smacked her head on the table in the process causing the table to erupt with laughter as she rubbed her sore forehead.

The laughter was interrupted by a phone buzzing on the Island table. Max swiped her phone as everyone dove into their food and looked at the caller id: _Restricted_.

Max frowned and hit the talk button, "Hello this is Max, who is calling?"

 **This is Maxine Caulfield?** a voice said on the other end

"Max, never Maxine," Max corrected, "May I ask who is calling?"

 **My name is Detective Stanton, Mitch Stanton, with the Arcadia Bay Police Department and I am calling about a sensitive matter. Do you know Mark Jefferson?**

Max froze and looked at Chloe, who stopped chewing when she saw how worried Max looked.

"I do, why?"

 **I assumed so. I know this may be difficult, we have him in custody again, but he wants to meet with you.**

Max sucked in her breath, her heart hammering through her chest. Jefferson wanted to meet with Max. Why? Should she? Max's brain raced a mile a minute.

"Do I have to?" Max asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Chloe tilted her head at Max who held up a finger.

 **Well, no you don't, but he has agreed to give a full confession if you do. We have a substantial amount of evidence against him and which him being in jail already it might not be needed, but a written confession from him would guarantee he goes away for life where before he had a chance of parole. The choice is yours. If you wish to, be at the station on Monday afternoon around 5pm. Think it over and enjoy your weekend.** The phone clicked as Stanton hung up the other line.

 _Fuck,_ Max thought, _What now?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Confrontation

"That fuck," Chloe said punching her palm, "Give me five fucking minutes-"

"Chloe no," Max squeezed the blue punk tighter. After the breakfast the group had decided to go on a walk in the woods, though Chloe and Max opted out so they could stay behind at talk. They were laying on the couch inside the living room, Max nestled on top of Chloe, her face nuzzled into Chloe's neck. She reached a hand up towards Chloe's face and stroked her cheek. Chloe grabbed her hand and kissed each of her fingers.

"I don't know what to do Chlo," Max said, kissing one of the marks she left on Chloe's neck.

"They said they had hella evidence on him right? Why does it even matter if you go?" Chloe asked stroking Max's hair.

"Because Jefferson's lawyer got him the chance of parole. Granted it might not happen, if they get a full confession from him he loses that ability." Max stared into the blank space in the living room, "I have to Chloe."

"Fuck him Max," Chloe said tilting Max's chin up and kissing her softly, "You have done enough."

"Not yet Chloe," Max said after their lips separated, "With this maybe I can make up for the lives lost due to the storm I caused."

Chloe sat up quickly, causing Max to raise herself on her arms. Chloe grabbed Max's shoulders and looked her square in the face, "That. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Max." Chloe said sternly. Max broke their eye contact, "Max seriously, you didn't do anything wrong. You made an impossible choice."

"And I made it selfishly Chloe!" Max cried sitting up and breaking contact between herself and Chloe. "I love you Chloe and I would choose you over and over again, but that doesn't mean I am not responsible for the people that died from my choice. My storm! Everyone! Warren and Taylor-"

"What the fuck do you mean you killed Taylor?"

Max twirled around and saw Victoria and the others standing in the doorway. Max froze, not sure what to say.

"What the fuck did you mean Max?!" Victoria was walking towards her now.

"Max rewind!" Chloe said grabbing the brunette's hand. Max's brain jumped into action and she lifted her hand. Time started to distort and blur as it shifted backwards. The anger from Victoria's face changed to confusion as she walked in reverse, and then to happiness from something Courtney said. Max kept rewinding until they were out of sight and left time frozen. She didn't feel the normal strain that she used to which was a good sign.

Chloe looked outside and saw a bird forzen in mid flight from the chairs by the pool. "Wow Max, everytime I see this it amazes me." Chloe looked at her girlfriend and saw tears running down her face. Chloe's face twisted in sympathy. "I am sorry babe, "Chloe said pulling Max into a warm embrace, "I totally didn't know the guilt was weighing on you so much."

"I know Chloe," Max said wiping her eyes, "I try to bury it, try to convince myself it wasn't my fault, but it was still my choice."

Chloe squeezed Max tighter, feeling the smaller girl's arms snake around the blue-nette's waist.

"I am here for you Max, and I always will be."

After Max calmed down a bit, she unfroze time and the group walked in. This time Victoria smiled at Max and walked to the fridge for some water. Max felt a twang of guilt as she did, but brushed it aside. She had to learn to forgive herself, otherwise the guilt would eat her alive. _It was my fault_ , Max thought to herself. She glanced at Chloe's face, admiring how the light lit up her blue hair, _But I would make it again. I need to accept that._ Max slapped her cheeks with her palms and then smiled at the group, joining in on the conversation.

The cabin trip was amazing, everyone grew closer and even Chloe and Victoria seemed to be on the friend status now. Victoria made it Facebook official with herself and Courtney saying she didn't care about secrecy anymore, which made Courtney extremely happy. Ben was traveling home for a few weeks to visit his family and invited Kate, who happily agreed. Things seemed to be working out for the better. Max and Chloe rested their heads on each other and dozed most of the car ride back, fingers intertwined.

…

"Thank you for coming Maxine," Detective Stanton said. "I know this must be hard."

Max and Chloe had shown up to the station a quarter till five on Monday. Stanton was leading them deeper into the building towards the holding pen. Inside a room which had a one way glass sat Jefferson. His usually gelled hair was unkempt, while his trimmed scruff had turned into a beard. His eyes looked sunken and hollow behind his rectangular glasses.

"How did you catch the fucker?" Chloe asked, though with her tone it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"We had a few reports from people around Arcadia Bay saying they saw him. At first we were sceptical, but after a gas station attendant said he locked a man he believed to be Mark Jefferson in the gas station bathroom, we sent a team out."

"You guys got your asses save by a gas clerk," Chloe smirked.

Stanton furrowed his brow and his lips creased into a frown. "We did get lucky, but we would have-"

"Save it," Chloe snapped. Stanton's brow furrowed more, but chose to leave it and turn to Max.

"Okay Ms. Caulfield. He wants to speak with you alone, but I told him to screw off. There will be an armed guard in there with you-"

"And me," Chloe interjected.

"What?" Stanton asked irritated, "A civilian is not going to-"

"The fuck i'm not!" Chloe said stepping closer to Detective Stanton. Max walked between them with her back to Chloe.

"Please Detective, I feel much calmer when she is with me." Max pleaded. Stanton sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but you will need to sign a waver."

After the forms were filled out, Max and Chloe walked into the room. There was a single chair across from Jefferson, who was handcuffed to the table. A young officer was in the corner, eying Jefferson, watching his movements.

"Ahh, Maxine." Jefferson said as Max walked in and took a seat. He frowned as Chloe walked in behind her and rested her hands on Max's shoulders. "And the blue haired bitch."

"Shut the fuck up you fucking murder." Chloe seethed through her teeth. "You're lucky that I don't-"

"Don't what Ms. Price?" Jefferson asked cracking a smile, "What could you do to me?"

"Max rewind." Chloe said. She darted over to Jefferson and punched him in the nose, causing blood to erupt from his face. The officer lept after Chloe as she darted back to Max and grabbed her hand. Max rose her right hand up and felt time flow around them. She left it frozen and turned to Chloe, "What the fuck CHLOE?!" Max screamed.

Chloe rubbed her knuckles, "What don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Max frowned at her girlfriend, "I don't need this Chlo," She said, causing Chloe to look down in embarrassment. Max smiled, "Just next time, give me a bit of warning." Chloe looked at Max and smirked slightly. Max turned back to Jefferson and unfroze time.

"Don't what Ms. Price?" Jefferson asked cracking a smile, "What could you do to me?"

Chloe just made her smirk larger, causing Jefferson's smile to lower slightly. "Looks like you have your dog well trained Maxine."

"It's Max Mark, not Maxine." Max said folding her arms, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Jefferson laughed, "You know _Max_ , though not your teacher anymore, I am still your superior and you should treat me so. _Mr._ Jefferson is what you should call me." His smiled grew wider.

Max's knuckled grew white as she squeezed her arms. She took a deep breath and let it out, calming her nerves. "Why did you want to see me, _Mark_?"

Jefferson's smile disappeared, "So disrespectful your generation, but still, I guess I can't blame you." He grinned back at Max, "I want information."

This caught Max off guard, "Information? About what?"

"My entire life I have captured the beautiful transition from innocence, to corruption." Max winced as she had a flashback to the dark room, "And never once have I been suspected." Jefferson turned his eyes to focus on Max, "Until that is, two little girls playing detective somehow get to close. And just before I...grew interested in you Maxine, for you were to be my masterpiece, I am found out. I want to know how."

Max froze, looking back at the one way glass, "Oh don't fret Maxine, I have chosen my words carefully," Jefferson laughed, "The only way they get a full _written_ confession is if I get what I want."

Max pondered what to do. She could tell the truth, but she doubted anyone would believe her. She could show him, but that would mean touching him which Max did not want to do.

"Truthfully," Max said, "We got lucky you were so shitty with Nathan. He killed Rachel and Chloe doesn't give up." Chloe smirked from behind Max. "After we found out Nathan might be involved, we followed his trail until it led us to your dark room."

"Yes," Jefferson hissed, "But how did that lead you to me?"

"Nathan called me on his cell. Told me everything," Max wasn't technically lying, since Nathan had done that in an alternate timeline.

Jefferson smiled, his anger disappearing behind a false mask. "Now I know that isn't true. I monitored his phone, I know he didn't call you."

 _Shit_ , Max thought. She grabbed Chloe's hand and stopped time.

"What's up Max?" Chloe asked looking down at her.

"I think I need to show Jefferson I can rewind time." Max said, searching Chloe's face.

"What? Why would you do that?" Chloe asked.

"Listen, I have an idea, just trust me ok?" Max asked. Chloe stood in silence for a minute before snaking her head down and kissing Max on the lips. After a brief conversation Chloe nodded.

"Okay Max, go be super," Chloe grinned, causing Max to smile back at her warmly. Max unfroze time and stared at Jefferson.

"I will show you how I knew, on one condition." Max said.

"Show me huh?" Jefferson looked at Max in wonder, "And let me guess, I write my full confession and then you _show me?_ How stupid do you think I am?"

"Hella," Chloe said causing Max to smirk. Jefferson glared at the blue haired girl who simply grinned back.

"No trickery," Max said, "But I can't show you unless I know you follow through first. You can always shred it before anyone can grab it if I am lying."

Jefferson eyed Max for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "Pen and paper if you please." Stanton came into the room a moment later with a sheet of paper and a pen, then left. Jefferson took a moment to write out a confession, showed it to the guard to confirm it's authenticity, and then grasped the paper with both hands, ready to rip it if Max was lying. "There girl, now show me."

Max rose from her seat slowly. Chloe walked to the middle of the table and pointed a finger at Jefferson, "You hurt her, I punch you a lot harder than last time." Jefferson looked at Chloe in confusion, then at the approaching Max. The officer tensed and moved closer to Jefferson, his hand ready to bring out his gun if needed.

Max reached out and grasped Jefferson wrist, almost making herself gag. She cringed as he let his lips curl into a smile, "And what is this suppose to do Maxine?" Max looked into his black eyes and smirked back, making his smile falter slightly.

"Just pay attention." Max said. As planned, Chloe darted towards the cop and pushed him against the wall. The cop yelled pushing Chloe away with his gun in hand. Max rose her right hand and everything stopped. Jefferson was staring right at the scuffle, but it still took him a minute to process what was happening.

"What the fu-"

"This is how you bastard," Max said causing Jefferson to change his attention back to her. "I stopped and rewound time again and again until I got what I wanted. You will never _ever_ hurt have the chance to hurt another innocent person."

"I don't-" Jefferson started but Max just twisted her right hand and time started to flow backwards. Jefferson looked around as the walls shimmered and Chloe and the officer reverted back to their original positions.

Max let go of Jefferson and grinned at Chloe who smirked back, "Was I badass?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yes babe," Max said. Jefferson looked at Max, mouth slightly open, trying to form words. "How in the fuck did you do that?!"

"Do what Mark?"

"You stopped time!" He shrieked. The paper dropped from his hands as he rose slightly from the chair and tugged at the handcuffs. The officer moved and grabbed Jefferson's shoulders, forcing him to sit back down. Chloe swooped down and grabbed the paper. "What do we a have here?" Chloe waved the paper in Jefferson's face who in turn jolted towards Chloe, only to be forced down by the officer again.

"Do not move again scumbag." The officer said sternly, resting his hand on his gun holster.

"She stopped time you idiot!" Jefferson screamed. His calm mask was completely destroyed. The officer chuckled, "Yeah buddy, good one."

Jefferson looked from the officer, to Max, to Chloe, then down at his hands. Max thought he was to shocked to speak, but then the laughing started.

"Hahahahaha! I see!" Jefferson shot his head up staring directly at Max, causing her to flinch backwards, "You little sluts weren't clever, you just warped reality to your whim! Such power wasted on such a dumb little bitch!" Jefferson's face was contorted into a terrifying smile, aimed directly at Max. Max took a step back and felt Chloe rest a hand on her shoulder in support.

"Oh if you think this is the end Caulfield I promise it's not!" Jefferson yelled at Max, trying to stand again. The officer shoved him down once more and pinned his stun gun against Jefferson's neck. "Move again and you get volted."

Jefferson turned towards the officer in anger and spat at his face. The officer pressed the button on the gun as his arm flew up to wipe the saliva off. Jefferson let out a scream/laugh that rocked Max to her core. She stumbled back as Jefferson's face landed on the table, convulsing with electricity.

Chloe wrapped an arm around the smaller girl and banged on the one way mirror. "Stanton get us out now."

The door flew open and two more officers came in to help the younger one. Chloe and Max slipped out as Jefferson sat back up, his calm demeanor back though Max could tell he was struggling from the stun gun shock.

"I will find you Maxine...just you wait." He had said it so calmly that Max felt a chill run down her spine.

The door shut in Max's face and she glanced over to see Stanton staring at her.

"What happened in there Max?" Stanton asked, eyeing Max curiously.

Max looked at the ground, then at Stanton, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Max turned to walk away and Chloe stepped in between Max and Stanton before the detective could inquire further. "Here is your confession," Chloe slapped the paper against the detective's chest. "Don't fuck it up again." Chloe gave him a condescending smile and turned to follow Max. Stanton stared at the paper, then at the girls and shook his head. He turned back to the room as the guards opened the door and led Jefferson back to his cell.

…

"Holy shit balls that was hella intense!" Chloe said tossing her arms in the air. Her and Max had stopped by the recently opened market, picked up ice cream, and headed up to the lighthouse.

Chloe had already finished her bar, while Max's was melting away into the ground. "Max, you okay?" Chloe asked resting a hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Yeah, just worried I guess." Max said looking at the ground, "You think he will come after us again?"

"The cops better not fuck up again. Besides, if he does," Chloe said wrapping her hand over Max's, "I won't have you rewind the next time." Max smiled slightly at Chloe and rested her head on the blue punk's shoulder. They sat up at the lighthouse and watched the sun go down.

Max wrapped her arm's around Chloe's shoulder and Max couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked grinning.

"Nothing. Just you, or us," Max said, "This place, where is all started. My first vision. Where I told you about my power. Where I first kissed you-" "Well technically my room was-" "No that was a dare and doesn't count!" Max laughed. "It's just odd this is where so many of our main events have happened. We will need to come back here often."

"Come back?"

Max glanced at Chloe's eyes and rested her hand on Chloe's cheek. "Chloe I want to move back to Seattle, to finish school and maybe find a job there." Max felt Chloe tense.

"What about us?" Chloe asked quietly, not breaking Max's gaze. Max laughed and ran her fingers under Chloe's beanie, "You would come with me dork. We could you know..live together." Max looked away from Chloe, "You know..if you want t-" Max didn't get to finish her sentence because Chloe lifted her head and kissed her with more intensity than ever before. The kiss lingered, then evolved into more than just a single kiss. Max had to remind herself to breath as Chloe separated their lips, smiling the largest smile Max had ever seen on her.

"That sounds amazeballs Max." Chloe said, kissing Max's nose lightly.

Max grinned back at Chloe and rested her head against Chloe's forehead. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on Chloe's jaw, "I love you Chloe Price."

"I love you Max Caulfield."


	16. Chapter 16

The Trip of a Lifetime

The next few weeks were some of the best of Max's life. Jefferson, with his full confession, was now stuck in a prison where he had no chance of getting out. It felt like Max could finally breathe when Stanton had called and thanked her for cooperating. Arcadia Bay was almost fully restored now. Houses were still being built and most shops were getting the finishing touches done, but the Two Whales Diner had reopened and Joyce was no longer a waitress, but now was the owner since the original owner decided to leave Arcadia Bay. David was still head of security at Blackwell and had taken a page from Max's book and started to ease up on people.

Max and Chloe were better than ever, spending almost all their spare time together. When they weren't with one another, they were in constant contact via text. Kate called Max a few days ago saying that she was going to stay another few weeks since Ben's family loved her so much. Victoria and Courtney, Victoria now public with her sexuality, had been growing closer as well. Courtney's parents took a bit of convincing, but Victoria's like Max's parents said they kinda always guessed.

Chloe had started helping out with the diner to earn some extra cash for when her and Max moved to Seattle. They hadn't told their families yet, but Max did get a pleasant surprise when a magazine called and asked to purchase a photo from her. Apparently her parent's met the magazine manager at a work event and talked Max up. A few emails later the manager wanted to buy a photo from Max and even inquired if she would be interested in a job as a photographer, after she finished her schooling of course.

Max still had her rewind power, even with Jefferson away in jail. At first it scared her, thinking that maybe something else was going to happen, but she began to realize that Chloe was probably right, she always had her powers and now they were there to stay. Though she could still feel them, Max had no desire to use them anytime soon and instead let time flow in its natural state. Truth be told, Max was still afraid of causing another disaster like the tornado.

Max was standing outside the Two Whales Diner waiting for Chloe to finish changing back into her punk clothes when Victoria's SUV drove by. The car slowed suddenly and parked over in the parking lot next to the diner. Max smiled and waved as Victoria and Courtney exited from the car and started making their way over to Max.

"What's up Max?" Victoria said, giving Courtney a smile when she entangled her fingers with her own.

"Hey guys!" Max said putting her phone in her pocket, "How have you been?"

"Great!" Courtney said. She seemed ready to explode for some reason.

Victoria laughed and shook her head, "Listen Max, what are you and Chloe doing next weekend?" Max thought for a second, Chloe had work she was sure, but could always get someone to cover if needed, and Max herself had nothing since she finished her college application for Seattle.

"I don't think anything concrete why?"

"Well," Victoria said, "I was wondering-"

"Do you guys want to go to Hawaii!?" Courtney screamed, bouncing on her toes.

Victoria rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and shoved her, "Courtney you ass! I wanted to be the one to surprise her!" Courtney just grinned back at Victoria's pouting face, and soon Victoria broke into a grin as well.

Max looked between the two girls in amazement. "What?"

"Hawaii Caulfield. You. The punk. Me. Her." Victoria said pointing around.

"I don't know Victoria, I don't think we can afford it.." Max hadn't told her friends that she was planning on moving back to Seattle either.

"Obviously you won't be," Victoria said rolling her eyes again.

"Wowsers," Max let her mouth hang open for a second as her eyes grew wide. "Victoria you are not going to spend that much money on us!"

Victoria laughed, "I'm not. My dad has a condo out there on the beach and he gets free flights all the time. He and my Mom aren't going to be using this one and it's for four people."

"Kate will be so jealous!" Courtney said laughing.

"Please, she is more than happy fucking her boytoy."

"Do you really think they have yet? Bible girl?" Courtney asked in awe.

 _I guess once a Queen-B, always a Queen-B._ Max thought grinning. "Are you serious Victoria?"

"No Max I totally wasted my time asking you for shits and giggles."

"Well," Max grinned, "The old you might have."

Victoria went to say something, then closed her mouth and shrugged. "True." Courtney and Max erupted into a fit of laugher as Chloe opened the new glass entrance to the diner and hopped over the railings. She threw her arm around Max and bent her downwards, giving her a long kiss. Victoria rolled her eyes again and Courtney just giggled.

"What's up bitches?" Chloe asked smiling at Max's now red face after lifting her back on her feet.

"Well," Victoria said, "I was just telling Max here that you two should come on a trip with us."

Chloe squinted at Victoria, "I don't know, we did just spend a weekend together a few weeks ago." Max elbowed Chloe in the stomach.

"Chloe, they are inviting us to Hawaii." Chloe's eyes grew wide and she wrapped an arm around Max, turning them around. "Dude what? That's hella expensive." Chloe said quietly.

"Like I told Max here, no cost to you two for flights and room." Victoria said, obviously hearing Chloe's not-so-quiet-whisper. Chloe turned around and stared at Victoria waving two tickets in the air back and forth. "Is that a yea or nah?"

Chloe darted forward to snag the tickets yelling, "Hell to the fuck yes!" but Victoria swiped the tickets out of Chloe's reach the last second.

"Not so fast Price!" She said, "First, I want to hear you say how pretty I am and how much you look up to me." Victoria cracked a grin at Chloe's horrified face as Courtney and Max stifled giggles.

"Fuck it," Chloe said, "You are hella pretty and someday I want to be just like you Victoria!" Chloe said with a huge smile. Victoria frowned and handed the tickets to Chloe, "I thought that would be more satisfying."

"Pshh," Chloe said rolling her eyes, "For a trip like this I would have blown you." Courtney gasped as Victoria's jaw dropped. Max grinned and slapped her girlfriend on the back of the head, "You would do _what_ babe?"

Chloe rubbed the back of her head and grinned at Max, "Oh com'n Maxipad, you know you're the only girl for me." Chloe interlaced her fingers with Max's and kissed the tips. Max blushed slightly and leaned into Chloe.

"You two are kinda sickly adorable you know that?" Courtney said smiling and snapping a photo on her phone. Max blushed harder and Victoria 'huffed' resulting in Courtney laughing and kissing her on the side of the cheek.

"Okay," Victoria said, smiling as Courtney too entangled their fingers together again, "We will pick you up Friday morning early, like 6 am. Be ready." With that Victoria turned around she and Courtney climbed into the car and drove off.

"Holy shit Max!" Chloe exclaimed picking up the brunette and twirling her around, "We are going to motherfucking Hawaii! All expenses paid!"

Max giggled and held Chloe's neck tight. After the twirling stopped and Max had her balance back she kissed Chloe lightly on the lips. "Well, we will pay for our food, but yes this amazing! How much of the "acquired" money do we have left?"

"Hmmm about 4-G's still I think." Chloe said thinking of the envelope stashed in her bag. "Not to mention the extra money you got from the magazine and my job here."

"Okay," Max said thinking, "We just need to be frugal then."

Chloe grinned and pulled Max close to her, "Don't worry babe, if you get bored I can always _entertain_ you." Chloe planted a kiss on Max, who in return squeezed Chloe tighter.

…

The Hawaii weekend couldn't come fast enough. Max and Chloe met with Victoria and Courtney a few times during the week to plan activities and just hang out, and the rest the time spent not working they kept to themselves. Joyce was flexible with Chloe leaving, saying her and David had been planning on taking a trip themselves so Joyce was just going to close the diner for the weekend.

Friday morning came and after getting some coffee in herself, Max was up and ready, waiting on the even sleepier Chloe to realize she was putting on her boots backwards. Courtney and Victoria pulled up outside of the house and Max shoved Chloe out the door.

The plane ride was amazing in Max's book. They flew first class and compared to economy, Max could see why people spent the extra money. Chloe slept almost the whole trip leaving Max to her own devices, which meant reading books and chatting with Courtney and Victoria who were seated across the aisle from them.

...

The hot air hit Max like a wave as they exited the airport. Not only was the temperature much higher than Oregon, but the humidity was different as well. Everyone was wearing short shorts and tank tops except for Chloe, who had opted for her shredded jeans. Max guess she would regret that choice soon with how hot it was. The girls picked up the rental Victoria's dad had arranged for them, a bright red convertible sports car with black leather interior. Max had never been in a car this fancy. After an hour drive through the island of Oahu, they ended up right on the edge of the water in what Max could only describe as another mansion. Resting right along the beach sat a huge two story house, complete with an outdoor grill plaza and beach seating area. The inside was even better, most the walls facing the beach had huge windows allowing light to flood the place. All the doors were opened to let the sea breeze into the house. The counter tops were granite and the cabinets painted white matching the hardwood floors which were a gray mixed with white and felt cool to the touch.

"All the floors are cooled which is the thing I love about this place." Victoria said, showing Max and Chloe to their room.

"You've been here before I assume?" Max asked still taken back from the quality of the house. Chloe had hardly said a word since they arrived.

"A few times a year we come here to spend time as a family. Plus my Dad loves the photography scene in this area."

Chloe whistled, "Well Chase, consider me an impressed girl. Hella impressed. This place is amazeballs."

Victoria tilted her head, "Thanks...I think?"

Max laughed and rested her hand on Chloe's side, "That is a huge compliment coming from this one." Victoria shrugged and told the girls to change into their swimwear and they could hit the beach. Chloe brought out a dark blue two piece bikini that almost matched her fading hair color, and Max had opted for the black two piece Chloe had bought for her. It was a little tighter and more revealing that Max felt comfortable with, but Chloe wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Damn Max," Chloe said looking her up and down, "I knew you would rock that." She pulled Max by the small of her back and kissed her long and hard, sliding her tongue into Max's mouth and resting her other hand on Max's jaw. Max felt her stomach flutter and electricity jolt down her back. Every place Chloe's skin touched Max's felt hot. Chloe separated their lips and grinned as Max's eyes had a slightly dazed look to them. "Ready lovergirl?" Max's eyes snapped back into focus and pulled Chloe in for another kiss by the strings of her top. She let the kiss linger just long enough to make Chloe think of taking Max right there, then she separated them and darted away.

"Max!" Chloe said flustered, "That's not cool!" Max turned in the doorway grinning and winked at the blue punk. Chloe just grinned back and ran after her, chasing her through the house past Courtney and Victoria and down to the beach. She caught up to the brunette just as they hit the water.

"Chloe! Nooo!" Max shrieked as Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's midsection and dropped both her and the smaller girl into the warm sea water. Max jumped up from under the water and took a breath. Chloe surfaced next to her smiling, and planted a salty kiss on her, making Max grin.

"Okay pda you two!" Courtney yelled from the beach. Victoria was sitting on one of the beach chairs applying suntan lotion.

"Wanna rub me down babe?" Max grinned at Chloe, who just smirked in return and followed Max up to the two other girls. Courtney was wearing a simple pink two piece, and Victoria had opted for a black one piece that had two holes, one on her stomach and one on her back. After applying the lotion, Chloe, Courtney, and Max all ran to the water and splashed around. Max still couldn't believe she was in Hawaii.

Chloe came walking up to Victoria as Max and Courtney floated in the water letting the waves lift them up before settling again.

"Hey Icky-Vicki," Chloe said flicking water at Victoria, "You coming in?"

Victoria lifted her glasses and glared at Chloe, then wiped the water off with a small towel. "Go play Price, I am perfectly content with where I am."

Chloe scoffed, then sat down in the sand next to Victoria's chair, changing her tone "Hey Victoria, I need a favor from you…"

Victoria removed her glasses and looked at Chloe, waiting.

"You can't breathe a word to Max about it either."

"Okay Chloe," Victoria said intrigued, "Ask away"

Chloe smiled nervously at Victoria, "I need a ride."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Purpose

The first day in Hawaii was spent lounging on the beach and playing in the waves. Max was surprised how warm the water was and the clarity of the ocean. She took a few photos from the beach of Courtney and Victoria, who finally came into the water after some urging and persuasion from Courtney, and a load of Chloe. Her favorite was the one of her buried under the sand grinning back at Max. As night began to fall the girls went back inside to shower the salt off their bodies and ordered some local pizza for dinner. Like the cabin, this house was loaded with alcohol much to Chloe's delight. After a few beers Chloe cranked up the music in the house and started to dance around. Courtney laughed, pulling Victoria to the center of the house to dance as well, though the music was not their usual dance music so Chloe began to show them how to dance like a punk rocker.

Max sat at the large island counter and watched from afar, taking another bite of the pizza and laughing at the sight of Victoria trying to dance like a punk. Chloe's smile was contagious and she looked so beautiful that Max felt her stomach flutter. It had only been a few months since they started dating, but with everything that had happened between them, it might as well have been years. Chloe glanced at Max and caught her staring, causing Max to blush slightly. Chloe grinned wider and beckoned Max to join. Max just laughed and held up her pizza in a polite refusal. Chloe frowned and jumped from the couch over the decorative table and slid next to Max.

"What's up Maxipad? To hipster to hang with the crazies," Chloe grinned motioning to Courtney and Victoria still thrashing around. Max grinned back and kissed Chloe, mixing the taste of pizza with alcohol.

"Nah just don't think I should be moving around to much." Max said letting her smile drop. Chloe's eyes darted all over Max, her face going from happiness to concern.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Well Chloe," Max said glancing away, "I'm pregnant."

Chloe's mouth dropped and hung open for a good minute, "Uh..what..how?" Max couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"OMG your face!" Max laughed, doubling over with tears running down her cheeks. She stood up and pushed her stomach out, "This is our food baby. I am going to name him Carl."

Chloe blushed slightly and slapped Max's belly. "That was hella not funny Max."

Max laughed again, "Chloe com'n, your face was so funny! From fear, to confusion, then realizing that there was no way I could be…" Max couldn't finish her statement because the image of Chloe's face made her double over again. Chloe grinned and started laughing as well, though more at how funny Max was being versus the actual joke.

Courtney and Victoria turned the music off and walked over to the other two.

"Okay let's watch a movie or something before bed," Courtney said grabbing another slice of pizza and popping the top off a cider. Victoria swiped the cider and took a gulp before Courtney could lift it to her lips. Max noticed Courtney's face pout, then turn to longing as the dark-haired girl glanced at a drop of cider left on Victoria's lip. She darted forward and kissed the blonde, letting their lips connect long enough to make Max turn away from embarrassment. Chloe just grinned.

"Get a room you two!" Chloe said throwing a small kitchen towel at them.

"Okay," Victoria said and grabbed Courtney's hand, much to the girl's surprise. Courtney's mouth was slightly open, but formed a grin when Victoria started to drag them back to their bedroom. Chloe sat with her elbows resting on the table, watching the leaving girls.

"Well then, that was perfect," Chloe said and turned to Max, "Time for you to get plastered babe."

Max nearly choked on a bite of pizza crust. "What!?"

"You heard me," Chloe said grinning and pulling out a bottle of peach vodka, Max's favorite, and by favorite I mean the only one she didn't seem to hate. "At the cabin you were way too sober, I want to see you hammered."

Max looked at the bottle and then Chloe, then back to the bottle, "I don't think so Chlo."

Chloe grinned and slid closer to Max, "How about this," Chloe kissed Max on the lips, "For every," She kissed Max's neck, causing the brunette to gasp slightly, "Shot you do," She slid her finger under Max's tank top strap and let it fall down her shoulder a bit, "I take off more clothes." She ended by biting Max's collar bone. Max bit her lower lip suppressing a moan. _Damn it Chloe how do you always do that_ , Max thought to herself. She glanced at the bluenette and then the bottle again.

"You're on," Max said with a grin. Chloe plopped down across from Max and brought out a shot glass, a beer and a cider. The cider was Max's chaser, the beer was for her.

Max poured the lightly orange liquid in the shot glass and held it up to Chloe's beer bottle with a smile, then shot it down and grimaced, picking up her cider and taking a swig.

"Shirt, now" Max said wiping her mouth. Chloe just grinned and removed her white tank top. Underneath was a black tanktop and her black laced bra. The only other thing Chloe was wearing was underwear and some men's boxer shorts Max for some reason loved seeing her in. Of course she also had on her ever trusty beanie.

"That was your only one, from here on I choose what comes off." Chloe said smiling.

Max smirked and poured another shot. She took this one a lot better than the first, but still needed her cider. Chloe just grinned and took off her black tank top, revealing her bra and cleavage. Max's eyes lingered on Chloe's chest before pouring another shot. Max saw Chloe chuckle to herself, _She is really enjoying this_ , Max thought to herself. Max took this one without the need of the cider. She felt kinda okay still, a little fuzzy but nothing major. _Three in.._ Max's thoughts started to drift to the red zone as Chloe took off her boxer shorts. After pausing for a few minutes so she didn't drink to fast, Max took down another shot and Chloe took off her beanie. _Cheap item,_ Max thought. Her mind was starting to get fuzzier and the earth tilted slightly.

"Fuck," Max said putting the bottle down after pouring the fifth shot. She never really drank, and her tolerance was shit. "Why are we doing this?" Max asked hesitating before taking the fifth shot.

"Because you have never been drunk," Chloe said smirking, "And you hella need to at least once."

Max grimaced and took the shot. Chloe smiled wide and took off her bullet necklace.

"Hey that is not a clothing item," Max shouted slurring her words slightly. Chloe just laughed, "Is too."

Max glared at the blue girl and pouted. Chloe leaned over the counter and kissed Max, tasting the peach on her lips. She stood up and grabbed some chips for Max to munch on as she paced herself. After a bit, Max poured a sixth shot. _Ughhh_ , Max thought as the liquid burned down her throat. Chloe grinned again and took off her bracelet. Max gaped at Chloe and was about to pour another to show her girlfriend she could, but Chloe reached over and stopped her hand. "That should be enough ya drunk." Chloe was grinning, but it was the grin Max wasn't always enthusiastic to see. She was up to something, and Max just played right into it.

"You don't have to get me drunk to seduce me ya dork," Max said. She wrapped her hand around Chloe's fingers. They felt so good. Chloe just laughed and pulled her hand away, leaving Max's skin cold where Chloe's warmth had just been.

"Oh I know Super-Max. This was for other reasons."

"Other reasons?" Max questioned. She got up to walk over to Chloe but stumbled slightly, catching herself on the table. Chloe walked over to her trying to stifle her laughter.

"Ok babe, let's hit the hay." Chloe said, dodging the question. Max gripped her girlfriend's arm for support as they walked upstairs. The alcohol was hitting her like a brick wall right now. _Shit that stuff was strong_ , Max thought.

Chloe set Max on the bed and closed the door. When she turned around Max was in front of her and wrapped her small frame around Chloe's.

"Kiss," Max said leaning up into Chloe's face. Chloe grinned and delivered on the demand. Chloe led Max back to the bed and got a glass of water for her, "Drink this, it will help tomorrow's hangover." Max drank the glass in a few gulps. Chloe was digging how obedient the brunette was being. Chloe refilled the cup and set it back by the nightstand for when Max woke up. Max was already laying down and cuddling the pillow. _Guess there goes sloppy sex_ Chloe thought to herself grinning. It didn't matter, Max just needed to be out for a while tomorrow morning. Chloe removed the pillow from Max's grip and substituted herself for Max to cuddle. Max snuggled close to Chloe and kissed her neck, "I love you Chloe." Max slurred. Chloe just chuckled and responded, "Love you too Super-Max."

…

Max opened her eyes the next morning and instantly regretted the decision. A pain erupted behind her forehead and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make it fade. _Ughhh, why do I do things_ Max thought. She groaned and twisted to cuddle back up to Chloe, but found the bed empty. Max sat up slowly and looked around the empty room then at the clock on the night stand: 12:31 pm. _Noon!?_ Max saw a glass of water and some aspirin with a note reading: **For my drunk love bug** , scribbled in Chloe's messy handwriting. Max took the pills and drank the full glass of water before laying back down on the bed. She knew she needed to get up and eat some food. She squeezed the covers closer before taking the plunge and shoving them off.

The cold air from the air conditioning ran goosebumps up Max's visible skin. Max got up and brushed her teeth, ridding herself of the horrid alcohol morning breath before walking downstairs. No one was in the kitchen, so Max threw on her bikini that was still in the living room drying and a pair of short jean shorts Chloe had bought her. They were wayyy to short for Max, but in the current weather and her hung-over-don't-care state she shrugged off the embarrassment. She needed to tan her legs anyways so they weren't ghostly pale. Courtney was out by the beach doing just that when Max walked up.

"Where are Chloe and Victoria?" Max asked scanning the ocean and seeing no one.

"The sleeping drunk awakes," Courtney shouts. Max threw her hand to her head as a twang of pain rocked through her skull. "Oops," Courtney said quieter, "Sorry."

Max just gave her a smile and asked her question again.

"I am not sure," Courtney said with a perplexed face, "Victoria just said they were going to get coffee for everyone, but that was a few hours ago."

 _A few hours?_ Max thought. "Weird. I hope nothing happened to the car."

"Nah," Courtney said, "Victoria would have called. They are probably just out shopping or something." Max had trouble seeing Chloe shopping with Victoria, but shrugged it off and pulled her phone out that she had shoved into the small jean pockets. She shot Chloe a quick text and sat down next to Courtney to apply lotion. Max sat back on the chair and let the sun soak into her pale skin, hopefully adding some color. Max's phone went off a few minutes later and Max saw a text from Chloe.

 **Dragged into mall with Queen-B. HELP!**

Max just giggled to herself and sat the phone back down. This was Chloe's punishment for getting Max drunk last night. Max nodded off and was woken by Courtney telling her she needed to flip over otherwise she would burn. She dozed off and on for an hour before she heard a familiar loudmouth shouting from within the house. Max and Courtney left the beach and walked into the cooled house. Courtney was greeted with a iced coffee and a kiss from Victoria, while Max saw Chloe bolt upstairs. She went to follow but Victoria stepped in front of her and handed and iced coffee to Max. "Drink, it helps with the nausea."

"I actually feel fine now," Max said sipping the drink, savoring the cool liquid as it ran down her throat soothing the dryness.

"That's surprising," Victoria said eyes widening, "Specially with how much Price said you drank.

"Once in a lifetime experience," Max said grimacing, "Once being the operative word." Victoria just laughed and wrapped an arm around Courtney, nuzzling into her warm skin. Max smirked at the couple and walked upstairs. Chloe was inside her bag and closed it quickly when Max walked in.

"What are you doing Chlo?" Max asked, eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously.

"Nothing," Chloe said avoiding Max's gaze. She walked over to Max and took her hand in hers. "Dude there was this awesome restaurant I saw when we were out! We should hella go!"

"Uh, okay, we just have to ask-"

"No just us," Chloe said, "Victoria said she wanted to spend some time here with Courtney tonight." Max looked at Chloe, then shrugged and smiled, "Okay, it's a date!"

The group spent the rest of the day checking out some of the small shops around the house. Max bought a small pair of doe earrings and Chloe somehow, with Courtney's help, convinced Victoria to add some bright pink to her hair. She wasn't buying it, but after Courtney said it would look amazing on her, she buckled and bought a tube of dye along with Chloe, who needed to touch up her roots.

At 6pm Chloe and Max dressed for dinner. Max chose a white sundress with light brown sandals and a necklace that Victoria lent her, while Chloe chose a short, skin tight, red dress, black purse, and black heels.

"Fuck I hate these things," Chloe said itching her heel in the car. Max was driving since Chloe couldn't in the shoe choice.

"You okay Chloe?" Max asked looking over briefly at her girlfriend. The top was down on the sports car and it was making Chloe's freshly dyed hair flow in the wind. It wasn't quite as short as when they first started dating, now almost past her shoulders. _Maybe I should grow my hair out too,_ Max thought touching the ends of her hair which she had just cut before they left for Hawaii.

"What?" Chloe asked, snapping out of whatever reality she was in, "Oh yeah babe, I'm amazeballs," Chloe said, but the smile she gave Max seemed kinda forced. A small knot formed in Max's stomach but she pushed the feeling away. Chloe loved her, that hadn't changed. _I hope_ , Max felt the thought creep in before she could ignore it fully.

The drive to the restaurant was quick, and the place Chloe chose was amazing. It sat right in the beach, secluded from the main city so only a handful of people were on the beach instead of it being over crowded. After eating Chloe asked if Max wanted to go for a walk on the beach. The girls removed their shoes and strolled along, enjoying the sea breeze and with the sun setting, the sky was filled with beautiful bright red and orange colors. Chloe stopped next a large boat that was on the beach.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Max asked as Chloe started to walk onto the vessel.

"We are going on a quick ride Max," Chloe said, her face seemed serious even though she tried to smile. The knot in Max's stomach returned and she couldn't think of anything to say so she merely nodded.

Once they were on, Max noticed they were the only passengers. The captain came on a intercom and gave them a quick rundown of the rules and safety the boat set off into the waters of Hawaii. Music played out of the speakers and there was a small bar with a bartender serving drinks.

Max fiddled with the hem of her dress as Chloe gazed out at the ocean, seemingly lost in thought. "Chloe what is wrong?" Max asked, touching Chloe's arm. Chloe looked over at Max and squeezed her hand. "And how did you pay for this?"

Chloe laughed, "I didn't, this was all Victoria." Chloe looked around at the boat, "They really do have it good. Anyways, the owner is a friend of her Dads and she got him to take us out. He is the one driving supposedly."

Max let out a breath she was holding in, "I thought you were breaking up with me." Chloe looked Max in the eye and kissed her lips softly, "Never, but.." Max felt a rock drop in her stomach, "I don't want to be just your girlfriend anymore Max." Chloe let go of Max's arm and rustled her blue hair. "Fuck, I'm hella bad at this." Chloe reached into her bag and took out a small black box. The rock in Max's stomach flipped and jumped up into her chest when the pieces started to fit together.

Tears started to swell in Max's eyes, "C-Chloe.."

Chloe got down on one knee in front of Max and opened the box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. It was white gold with a single diamond in the center. Simple, but just how Max would have wanted it.

"Maxine Caulfield," Chloe said, her voice wavering slightly, "Will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclosure:**

 **Well this has been a fun story! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading my Pricefield fanfic! I may continue it later on, but for now it's time to move on to the next steps. This will be a short chapter, but I hope everyone likes it!**

Chapter 18: End

A small framed brunette stood in the kitchen cutting carrots for a stew. Soft music played from the speaker in the corner. Off into the house the sound of a TV could be heard turned to a cartoon channel. The woman slid the carrots into the pot and covered it with a lid, letting the stew simmer. She walked around her Seattle house tidying up the area for when her other half came home from work. Art hung on the walls, some hers, others were from friends or photographers she admired. On a shelf sat her old polaroid camera. She picked it up and grinned, a flood of memories coming back from ten years ago. The camera no longer worked, and though she had upgraded to a newer and much more expensive camera, she couldn't get rid of this old thing. Too many memories, not to mention a special someone had given this to her.

The woman walked around the house picking up stuffed animals and toys, some looking new and some battered. A golden retriever was asleep on a dog bed in the corner. His ears perked up and the dog lifted its head as his owner tossed the toys in a large wicker bin. The woman knelt down and patted the dog's head, scratching behind it's ears earning her a lick on her wrist.

A phone vibrated in the kitchen, after picking it up she read a text from her love:

 **Be home soon hun, hella stoked for stew!**

The woman grinned and send a loving text back, including smiley faces because she knew it irritated her partner.

"Mommy!"

The brunette turned around to see her little blonde girl bouncing down the stairs towards her, holding a small box in her hand.

"Emily where did you find that?"

"In the closet," The blonde said kneeling down and opening the box. "Who is this?"

The brunette knelt next to her daughter, brushing a strand of long hair behind her ear and taking the photo. Smiling back was a small brunette girl and a blue haired girl, both dressed up for a night out.

"You know who this is honey," The brunette said.

"I do?" the little one said frowning

"Yes silly, that's your mommies."

"But her hair is blue. Mommies is purple."

"It wasn't always."

"Can I have blue hair!?" The girl said, her face lighting up.

The brunette laughed, "I don't know Emily."

The door opened quickly and a taller woman walked threw, tossing her backpack down with all her work files in it. The purpled haired woman kissed the brunette and then swooped the blonde girl up, spinning her in a circle as the dog wagged it's tail and jumped up and down at the commotion.

"How is Eh-mazing Emily?" She said squeezing her daughter.

"That is still a terrible pun. By the way, do you know what your daughter wants?" The brunette said holding up the photo and pointing the punk's blue hair. The taller woman grinned from ear to ear. "Yes. Emily you are so a rocker at heart!"

"Wowsers. You two...Well, I guess I need to buy some dye then." The brunette sighed, but her mouth was in the shape of a grin. She knew when she was going to lose what battles after 9 years of being married to the same woman.

The taller woman looked at her wife and grabbed her by the hip, pulling her into a group hug, "You know you love us."

"Yes Chloe, I do. Always."


End file.
